


The family life

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Stark Family [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Family Fluff, I honestly forget, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, because the starks always get kidnapped, will add more as it goes along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Tony tries to live the family life with his two children and wife but life has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**A few years later**

"Do I have to daddy?" TJ said as he pouted up at his dad. Tony was holding his hand, standing in front of what was to be his school for the next eight years. He keeled down to him, holding his arms gently. "Yes, you do son. So you can learn." TJ pouted, looking to the ground. "But Clint already teaches me plenty. Why do I have to go to school? Can't I stay home and play with Quinn?" Tony sighed. Kim was driving Quinn to her first day of school. It was a school for gifted children. "Shes going to school too. Remember, shes going to a special school because shes super smart. Almost smarter than daddy. Now com'on, before you're late." Tony stood, holding TJ's hand. TJ was taller than his sister (but not by too much) with dark brown hair, mopped on his head and dark eyes matching his fathers,

TJ held his book bag strap, biting his trembling lip. He was a warrior, warriors don't cry. Once they got to the classroom door, Tony heard a small whimper from TJ. He knelled, holding his little shoulders. "Hey, whats wrong?" TJ sniffled, wiping his tears. "B-because Quinn and You and mommy won't b-be here and I'll b-be lonely and forgot about. I want to go home with you." He sighed, kissing TJ's head as he hugged him gently. "Shh it's ok. Your not gonna be lonely and you are never going to be forgotten about. You're going to go into that classroom there and your gonna make as many friends as you can." He gently tilted TJ's head up to look at him. "Maybe even a little girlfriend." Tony smiled, trying to get him to smile. It seemed to work. The one time Tony thanked God his son was like him. Mention a girl and he was ready for anything. TJ nodded. "ok. I'm ready." He puffed out his chest, standing taller. Looking much more confidant then Tony knew him to be. Tony smiled, ruffling his hair. "Thats my boy." He opened the door to TJ's first day of school.

Tony got back to his car, giving a signal to the car behind him (Which had Clint in it) that all was well. He took a moment, letting it sink in that TJ was in school and he won't see him for another five hours. It was gonna be a quiet house for a few hours and he wasn't sure how he liked that. His babies were growing up, soon TJ was gonna be an amazing S.H.I.E.L.D agent when he's older and Quinn, shes gonna be saving the world, he knows that. He felt his eyes water, now understanding every parent on the first day of school. He couldn't let himself cry, it almost felt silly. He knew this day was coming, he knew more important days signifying their growth was coming. "Tony, you ok?" He nearly jumped hearing Clints voice in the comm in his ear. He let out a shaky breath. "ahh yeah, fine. Just...letting it all sink in." "Yeah, I hear ya. They're growing up fast." Tony smiled sadly, wiping a tear away, starting the car. "That they are."

Tony pulled into the garage, wiping the tears from his face. He knew Kim would be just as sad. He had to be strong for her. He saw Clint pull in behind him, he got out with a sigh. It already felt too quiet without Quinn working on something or TJ training. Clint parked, getting out, going over to Tony. "Hey,sure your ok?" Tony nodded, putting on his smile. "Yeah, fine. They're just growing up. Gonna have to accept that. Now if you'll excuse me I have a wife to find." Clint shook his head, heading off toward the Gym where he knew Gage would be.

Tony found Kim in the living room, crying into one of the pillows. He sighed, sitting next to her. "Hey.." He spoke softly. She sniffled, turning to him. Her face tear stained. "Tony, our babies..." "I know..there growing up." She cried, leaning into him as he held her, kissing her head. He waited until she calmed to speak. "How was Quinn?" Kim sniffled, looking up at him. "Better than I thought. She was shy but once some kids started talking to her she warmed up." Her lip trembled. "Like she forgot I was there." Tony shook his head. "You know she doesn't. There gonna have there own little lives now and were gonna help them live them." He smiled sadly. Kim spoke. "How did TJ handle it?" He sighed. "Not good. He cried nearly the entire time, giving me puppies eyes, thinking were gonna forget about him. He wasn't making it easy. Know what got him in thoough?" Kim looked up at Tony. Tony smiled. "A girl." Kim smiled, starting to laugh weakly. Tony continued. "I might have mentioned he might meet a little girlfriend if he went in there." Kim slapped him playfully with a small smirk. "Don't encourage that." "what? It got him in the classroom didn't it?" Kim chuckled weekly. "He's gonna be a little playboy like you were, you realize this?" Tony paused a moment before smirking, looking away. "Thats my boy." Kim playfully slapped him again.

Clint went to the training room, already hearing the sound of fists against a punching bag. He walked in, seeing Gage going at it on the punching bag. "Hey.." Gage stopped, looking at him. "Hey." "How you holding up?" Gage raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Clint sighed, walking toward him. "I mean you and the little princess never leave each others side and it's her first day of school." Gage paused, looking away. "I don't like it. I can't be there to protect her." Clint smirked. "Is that really it?" Gage gave him a small glare. "Dude. Stop." Gage hated how lost he felt. He was always with her in the lab or watching cartoons along with her brother, now he has no idea what to do. He went back to the punching bag as Clint walked over to his bow and arrows, doing some practice shots. Tony had installed an archery section in the gym for him, with targets moving and non moving.

It was a long quiet day and it felt like it was dragging. Tony was in the lab, spinning in his chair. He was bored out of his mind. He calibrated all his suits, put up new software in them, fixed all the bugs. He groaned, feeling like he had no life. No, he does but they're at school. His children are his life. TJ often would ask the hard questions without thinking, just curious but with a hint of that spunky attitude. Like he's almost saying "I know you know the answer so don't lie" Quinn was always working on equations for her suit, drawing the diagrams onto notebooks or running around with Gage playing "Avengers" which he found to be just too adorable.

Finally two o'clock rolled around, JARVIS alerting them to pick up the children. Tony nearly bolted from his lab chair, going upstairs to get his coat. Everyone else seemed to do the same, Clint and Gage springing to to life from there training, going toward the garage. Kim got her shoes on, going to the garage as well. Soon everyone met in the gargle, with the same knowing smile. They all missed them terribly. Those kids are their lives. They did the same as before. Kim and Gage went to Quinns school and Clint and Tony to TJ's school.

Tony waited outside his car, Clint next to him, arms crossed, keeping watch as school let out, all the kids running to their parents or cars or busses. Tony looked around for his boy then paused, seeing him. Clint snickered, seeing it to. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well I'll be damned." TJ, who was crying he wouldn't make any friends at school, was scared he would be left behind and forgotten, was holding hands with a little girl, talking to her with a familiar charming smile. Clint smirked. "He's definitely your son." Tony gave Clint a look. Kim was never gonna let him live this down TJ saw his dad, waving before kissing the girls cheek, running over to his dad.

Tony chuckled, kneeling down to him, hugging him. "See you got a girlfriend, whats her name?" TJ looked back at her. "Uh...umm...I don't remember." Clint couldnt help the laugh that burst out of him as Tony leaned his head against TJ's tiny shoulder. He was never hearing the end of this. This was most definitely his son. He sighed, smiling, standing, now holding his hand. "Lets get you home cassanova."

Tony parked in the garage, before he could turn the car off TJ was already out of the car, running upstairs. He groaned. "TJ no running!" He facepalmed, knowing he didn't hear it. He heard Clint chuckling next to him.

Kim and Gage were walking in the door with Quinn who looked relived to be home. She just turned five in the spring. Her hair grew but it was often kept back in a low ponytail. She always wore jeans, converse and a science or music themed shirt with a hoodie. She was holding her moms hand when TJ ran in, Kim stopping him before he could run into the living room. "TJ, what did I say about running?" TJ pouted, looking up at his mom. "That I could get hurt." "That's right. No running in the house. You do it again and you'll be in trouble." Quinn snickered as he started to walk away with a little pout. Gage ruffled Quinn's hair. "What are you laughing at." Quinn looked up as her mom started to walk into the kitchen. "He got in trouble." Gage knelled down. "It's not very nice to laugh at someone when they're in trouble." Quinn pouted. Gage grinned. "But if they deserve it..." Quinn slowly started to smile before turning into a full, bright grin, getting the message.

TJ suddenly came to Quinn. "Quinn, wanna play video games with me?" Quinn looked to Gage for permission. He nodded. "Go ahead, just remember you got homework." She smiled, running into the living room with her brother, sitting on the floor in front of the TV, setting the game up.

Tony walked into the kitchen, arms around Kim as she started to get food out to prepare for dinner. "Hey angel, whats for dinner?" "chicken, mashed potatoes and veggies. I'm getting the chicken out so it can marinate. How was TJ's first day of school?" Tony smiled, looking away, going to the coffee machine. "Well, better than expected. " Kim raised an eyebrow to him. "Better than expected?" Tony sighed. "Yep." Kim smiled, leaning against the counter. "care to elaborate?" Tony looked up before looking away. "Well, he may have..maybe ...sorta made a girlfriend...whom he doesn't remember her name.." Kim gave him a blank look before shaking her head and pointing a spoon at him, "Those are your genes. He's gonna be exactly like you, both of them." Tony groaned before smiling sheepishly to her. "Think you could handle three mes?" Kim laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I can try."


	2. Chapter 2

"Com'on kids, onto the bus. Stay in a nice line." Quinn was going on a filed trip with her class. They were going to the botanical gardens to study about plant-life. Quinn followed her classmates, holding her notebook and pen as she walked up and into the bus. She sat near the window, starting to write out equations and variables for her suit. A little boy sat next to her, brown hair and blue eyes, a little chubby. He looked at her. "What are you doing?" "Working." "Working on what?" She looked up, clearly annoyed with him. "A suit." He laughed. "Suits are for boys." She rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of suit. An Iron Man suit. I'm gonna save the world in it one day." The boy scoffed. "Yeah right."

They went into a quite lapse. The bus starting to move. Within a few minutes the boy was talking. "isn't your name Quinn?" She nodded, continuing to write down the highly advanced math on her notebook. He held his hand out. "I'm Mason." She didn't even look up. "Ok." he deflated, almost glaring. "Ok? " Quinn looked up, glaring. "Please, I am trying to work." Mason grumbled sitting back, arms crossed. After a few moments he pushed her hand, making her mess up on purpose. "Opps." She gasped before glaring. "Why would you do that?! That was my work on the flight stabilizers!" Mason raised an eyebrow. "Your wha-Ow!" He was cut off as Quinn hit him with her notebook. The teacher saw this, crossing her arms. "Miss. Stark, we do not hit people." Quinn pouted up, the little glare still clear. "But he ruined my work, look!" She showed her teacher her now ruined work with a pen line going across it.

The teacher sighed. "I know Quinn but that is no reason to resort to violence. Now say your sorry or I will have to talk to your parents." Quinn grumbled, crossing her arms. "Sorry.." Mason started to chuckle at her misfortune. "And you too Mason." Mason gasped. "Why? She was ignoring me!" The teacher gave him a look. He grumbled. "Sorry.." Quinn stuck out her tongue and the teacher rolled her eyes. "I'll be keeping my eye on you. Both of you." She walked away, heels clicking on the floor of the bus.

Tony was busy welding something down in the lab when JARVIS spoke. "Sir, you have an incoming call." Tony put up his goggles on his head, ruffling his hair up. "Put it on screen." He saw the ID was the local hospital, he became worried within seconds. "Hello?" He spoke, standing. He heard the voice clear there throat. "Yes, this is Dr. Beth of New York City Children's hospital. We had your daughter, Quinn arrive a few minutes ago-" Tony was nearly nose to the screen as he walked closer. "What happened? Is she ok?" "Yes, everything is fine. Seems she has an allergy that even she didn't know about. Her teacher said she got stung by a bee. Luckily a teacher had an Epi-pen on them or...I don't even want to think of it but she is quite upset and-" "Yeah, I'll be there." He hung up, pressing the button on the holoscreen, quickly taking the goggles off, going to find Kim.

He found her in there study reading, he quickly went in. "Angel.." She looked up then frowned. "What happened? Whats wrong?" Tony swallowed. "Quinn, shes in the hospital. She had an allergic reaction to a bee sting." Kim got up quickly. "Oh my God., is she ok?" "The doctor said shes fine, just shaken up." He started to walk quickly down the hall with Tony before she stopped him. "Go find Gage, he'll want to see her. I'll let Clint know so he can keep watch over the tower." Tony nodded, taking off toward the training room. He knocked, Gage was practicing his katanas, both in each hand, he looked up. "Yeah?" Tony sighed. "It's Quinn, shes in the hospital." Gage quickly put his swords away, going to Tony, walking with him. "What happened? Is she ok?" Tony nodded, leading him to the garage. "Yeah, apparently she has a bee allergy and no one had any idea." Gage shook his head. "And shes ok?" Tony nodded. "That's what the doctor said. But she said she was lucky another teacher had an Epi-pen and acted quickly."

Gage tensed at the thought of what could have happened.

They got to the hospital fairly quickly and Tony knew he'd have some ticket waiting in the mail as he ran a few red lights. He parked quickly, getting to the counter with Kim and Gage by his side within seconds. "I'm here for Quinn, Stark, shes my daughter." The nurse wrote it in. "Shes just down the hall, room 302." He nodded, taking off. He got to the door quickly going in slowly. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. She was laying down, an IV in her arm, her face still a bit puffy and red, she sniffled, crying quietly. "Aww hey princess.." She looked up, her lip trembling. "d-daddy.." He sat next to her on the bed, helping her sit up, hugging her close. "Shh it's ok.." She cried into his side. Kim watched, just relived her daughter was ok. Gage was standing next to Kim, wanting nothing more then to rush over to her and hold her til she felt safe. She cried. "I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die..." She looked up, eyes wide. "I didn't die did I? I'm ok?" Tony let out a sad laugh, kissing her head. "Yes, your ok." Kim sat next to Quinn on the other side of the bed, petting her hair. "Sweetie, what happened?" Quinn sniffled. "We were walking around the different plants and some had some bees and this one kid, Mason was really scared of them and one came over to him and I tried to swat it away from him, to protect him but it stung my hand." Her lip trembled, a few tears still falling.

Km gently held her daughters small hand, seeing the red, puffy sting sight on her palm. It was swollen pretty bad, taking over her palm. She gently kissed her daughters hand. "I'm sorry sweetie.." Quinn sniffled, bit her lip, not wanting to cry any more then she has. "It wasn't your fault mommy.." Kim smiled sadly, kissing her head. Tony could still feel Quinn shaking. He guessed not being able to breath and nearly dying is a lot for a 6 year old. He looked to Gage, he knew he could help her. "Gage, I'm gonna go get her checked out, can you talk to her a bit?" Gage nodded. "Of corse." Tony nodded before getting up, he could see how terrified this made Quinn. Kim got up as well, wanting to give Gage his privacy.

Gage sat next to her once they left, holding her close. "Oh princess..." She cried, hiding into him best she could "I was so scared.. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move. " He kissed her head, rocking her gently. "I know. I was scared too." She sniffled. "Why were you scared? Your not scared of anything. Knights don't get scared." He smiled, laughing lightly, sadly. "Oh no, they can get very scared but you know what Knights have?" She shook her head, looking up. He could feel her calming. "courage. They have courage." She pouted. "Only knights? Not princesses?" He smiled. "Only special, brave princesses have it." She looked down, pouting. He knelled down on the floor, making sure to be eye level with her. The bed was very close to the ground so she could get down easily. "But you know what? Your one of those special princesses." She smiled weakly, wiping tears away. He continued. "And you already have plans for saving the world. Your the bravest princess I know." She smiled brightly, a small laugh escaping. "I'm the only princess you know!" Gage grinned. "And the bravest!" She laughed and he has never been so happy to hear it.

It was a half hour later they got home and Quinn had fallen asleep on their way home. Gage carried her up to her room, tucking her in. he quickly went back to his room, looking around for it. He smiled as he found his small bunny plush It's been with him through thick and thin and managed to save his life a few times when he got low. He dreamed nearly every night of the girl who gave it to him. She was gorgeous and funny and made him the happiest he never thought he could be. He still had no idea exactly who she was but he thanked God every day he met her and made him realize the life he could have. That he wanted. He went back to Quinns room, gently tucking the bunny into her little arm. Her arm curling around it tightly, he smiled, kissing her head as he went back downstairs.

It was a few hours later, Quinn woke up from a nightmare but now calm she was watching Spongebob on the couch with Gage looking exhausted from the day. Kim was getting dinner ready when Clint walked in the door with TJ who came running in the living room. His smile faded when he saw how Quinn was. She was still a little puffy and a bandaged was wrapped around her hand with some anti-histamine ointment the doctor prescribed. TJ frowned, looking worried as Tony came in. "Quinn, whats wrong?" Quinn was gonna speak but her dad beat her to it. "Hey son, can we talk?" TJ frowned up at him as he walked in the kitchen with his dad. "I'm not in trouble am I?" Tony smiled, sitting and lifting TJ to his lap. "No, your not son. It's about your sister." "Is she ok?" TJ asked quickly, looking worried. Tony nodded. "Shes fine but there's something we need to talk about concerning her." TJ waited for him to continue. Tony sighed, grabbing the Epi-pen, showing it to TJ. "Today Quinn got stung by a bee and we didn't know she was allergic to it. You know what happens when your allergic to bee stings?" TJ shook his head. Tony continued. "Well what happens is you can get puffy and your throat closes up and it makes it really hard to breath." TJ's eyes widen. "Quinn couldnt breath?" Tony nodded. "Because she got a bee sting. But this.." He showed the pen. "Saved her. Now you see this button on the top?" "Uh-huh."

"If you're with her and she gets stung and were not around you, you press this into her leg and press this button. This is what will help her breath again." TJ nodded. Tony continued. "Now what should you do if she gets a bee sting?" TJ looked at the Epi-pen. "That if you're not around to use that. I press it on her leg and press the button on the top." Tony smiled, kissing his head. "Very good. Now why don't you go watch some cartoons with her while dinner cooks?" TJ nodded, Tony helped him off his lap. TJ walked into the living room, crawling onto the couch, gently hugging his sister. Tony smiled,watching. TJ spoke quietly. "I love you sister." Quinn hugged him. "I love you to brother." TJ frowned. "Are you ok now?" Quinn smiled. "I'm ok." TJ nodded before being comfortable enough to watch the cartoons on the screen. He didn't let go of his sister, scared she would disappear if he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Gage was going down to the lab to check on Quinn. He got to the door, his eyes widening, going in quickly. "Quinn! What the hel-on earth are you doing?" He had to censer himself. He went to her quickly. She was currently stuck to the ceiling by her metal boots she had been working on. She was struggling to move them. Her face red with blood flowing to her head. She looked. "The magnets in the boots were stronger than I thought." Gage couldn't help but chuckle, looking up at her. "No duh. Why were you making boots with magnets in them anyway?" He had to get a nearby step-stool, now level with her waist, trying to figure out how to get her down. She sighed. "Because they could be useful. I wasn't trying to get stuck on the ceiling." Gage sighed. "Well you succeeded." She stuck her tongue out at him, he smiled, shaking his head. "Never a dull moment with you princess.." He grumbled. "Is there some kind of button to release you?" She smiled. "Oh yeah! On my ankles, the gold buttons." He saw them, pressing them, quickly catching her. "whoa, there we go." She giggled as he moved her so she rested against his chest. "Do you wanna see my repusler arm I made?" He rolled his eyes. "I save you from the ceiling and the first thing you ask is if I want to see more crazy inventions. I mean of corse I do but you're a crazy one." She giggled as he let her down.

She went to her little desk, moving papers and various instruments of science to get her repulser arm, putting it on. Gage watched worriedly. "Is this safe?" She started pressing different buttons on the repulser arm that was now on her hand. "Nope." He face-palmed Good lord she was exactly like her father. She pointed it to what was obviously a testing area for it. She charged it, firing the blue light but the recoil made her go flying back as well, hitting her desk. It was too fast for Gage to catch her, he ran over quickly. She hissed in pain, sitting up, holding her eye and head. "ow.." She smiled up at Gage as she started to take the repusler arm off. "I'm ok. Stop worrying." He smiled weakly. "I am never gonna stop worrying about you. Com'on, lets go get you an ice pack for your battle injures." She smiled, standing with him, holding his hand as he lead her upstairs.

He sat her on one of the chairs, going to the freezer, getting out a bag of frozen peas, going over to her. She raised an eyebrow. "Peas?" He smirked, handing it to her. "Yes. A bag of peas." He gently placed it on her eye where it was already bruising. "Hold it there, ok?" She nodded, holding it. Tony was walking with Kim, he frowned, going to Quinn. Kim gasped. "What happened?" Quinn was trying to wiggle away from her dads worrying state and hands looking over the bruise. "I'm fine!" Gage sighed, going to Kim. "She was testing out her repusler arm-" Tony spoke. "Wait, she has a working repulser arm?" Gage nodded "Yeah. And Magnetic boots which she also got stuck to the ceiling." Tony Gave Quinn a look, somewhere between worried and proud. But he shook his head, looking to his daughter. "Ok, princess, unless I'M down there. No testing anything out, at least until your a little older." Quinn was about to protest. Tony spoke up. "No Buts! You got hurt and you're lucky it's only a bruise. Repulsers pack a wallop." She pouted, holding the ice pack. Gage sighed. "Sorry sir. " Tony stood, facing him. "It's not your fault, you're not experienced with repulser technology so you don't know how quick it is, I don't blame you for not catching her but next time she wants to test it out, come find me." Gage nodded. "Yes sir."

It was a few hours later, Quinn was doing her homework from the last few days. (she didn't want to go to school still looking like a chipmunk and Tony didn't blame her.) TJ was coming up the stairs from training. He saw Quinn in the kitchen, sitting at the table, he smiled before frowning, seeing her bruise. "What happened to your eye?" Quinn looked up at her brother. "Huh? Oh...I was testing out my repulser arm. It kinda made me go flying back into my desk." "Does it hurt?" Quinn looked curious before poking her bruise, wincing. "ow, yes.." TJ giggled. "Why would you do that?" Quinn smiled. "I wanted to see if it hurt." TJ smiled. "Did you want to go play?" At that moment Tony walked in. Quinn knelled on her chair, talking to him. "Daddy, can me and TJ go play?" Tony was starting the coffee machine. "Is your homework done?" "No." Tony smiled, ruffling her hair. "Then no. after you get your homework done then you can go play." She pouted, sitting in her seat. TJ frowned. "Sorry.." Quinn sighed. "It's ok. We can play later." Tony got his mug of coffee, kissing her head, ruffling TJs hair as he walked back down to the lab.

Quinn looked around for any other adult before grinning to TJ. "Lets go play." TJ smiled. "But you have homework." Quinn got down from her chair. "I can do that later. Com'on.." TJ grinned, following. His eyes shining with mischief. "Thats bad and you're never bad. Thats my job." Quinn giggled as she got to the door, unable to reach the door knob. Reaching in vain on her tip-toes, whining slightly. TJ whispered. "Be quiet." "I am." She used her tip toes,still unable to reach. "I need help." TJ quickly got down on his hands and knees. Quinn smiled, standing on his back, able to easily open the door, unknown to them that Gage was watching carefully from the other side of the wall, hiding him. She got down carefully, opening the door more.

TJ was the first outside, holding his sisters hand, leading her. She smiled, looking up. "Wow." Outside was city and tall buildings. the buildings were bigger than she ever imagined. TJ gasped, looking around as well. "It's so big.." Quinn started to lead him, looking around, eyes bright with curiosity and adventure. Gage followed at a safe distance. Enough to give them independence but close enough to jump in and help. They both walked and looked around in awe. They never thought the city was so big, only seeing it from inside their tower. Quinn smiled, leading him around cornors and across streets. She looked up at the sky, looking at the sky scrappers. "I want to be up there." TJ looked confused. "Whats up there?" Quinn pointed up at the sky. "The sky. I want to be up there. And be in my Iron Man suit, saving people!" She was very animated as she talked, using her hands like her father. "I'd be all  _whoosh! Pew pew!_  and the bad guys would be all  _Argh_!" TJ giggled. "com'on, lets keep going."

He started leading her through crowds before she stopped him, looking in the local science store. "Oh my God! They have it!" TJ looked confused. "Have what?" Quinn pointed at the chemistry set. It was advanced, you had to be 18 and older to buy it and even then it was difficult given some of the chemicals it has. TJ chuckled. "Nerd." Quinn punched his arm. TJ stuck his tongue out. Quinn looked around, pouting . "Were really far away from the tower." TJ held her hand. "It's ok. I'll protect you." Quinn smiled, continuing there adventure.

Gage got his phone out as he continued to follow them, calling Tony. Tony was in the lab, working on some software for JARVIS, typing furiously. "Sir, incoming call." Tony sighed, stopping his typing. "On screen." He sipped his coffee as Gage spoke. "Sir? Do you know where your kids are?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "um..is this a trick question or are you suddenly a bad guy?" Gage chuckled. "No, not a bad guy. But your kids...there not in the tower." Tony tensed. "Where are they?" "There kinda exploring the city. I'm following them but they don't know it." Tony ran both his hands through his hair. "Bring them home." Tony's mind was coming up with worst scenarios of his little children walking thru New york city nearly unattended. "Yes sir." Gage hung up and Tony took off to find Kim.

Gage walked quicker, catching up with them. He touched both there shoulders. "Hey." TJ got into a fighting stance but deflated once he saw it was Gage. Quinn frowned. "Were in trouble,arent we?" Gage nodded. "Yep. Now march back to the tower." He turned them, letting them walk to the tower in front of him. TJ was sniffling, knowing he was gonna be in trouble. Quinn held his hand. "It's ok brother.." TJ's lip trembled, not looking up. They got to the door, TJ and Quinn looked up. TJ spoke, voice wobbly. "We can't reach it." Gage looked down at them, arms crossed. "How did you get out then?" TJ whined, getting back down for Quinn, letting her stand on him, opening the door. Quinn got down carefully, leading TJ inside, looking up when she saw her parents standing there, not looking too happy. She felt her eyes water, looking down. TJ sniffled, wiping his tears with shaking hands. Tony sighed. "Thank you Gage for following them. Now you two, into the living room, now."

Quinn and TJ both drug themselves to sit on the couch. Tony stood in front of them while Kim sat on a recliner sitting and watching. Tony went to TJ first, seeing he was the most upset. Sitting next to him. "TJ.. look at me." TJ's lip trembled, a little whine escaping. "Y-yes sir?" Tony softened, hugging him. "Thank God your ok." TJ cried. "Your n-not mad?" Tony smiled, kissing his head, standing. "Oh no, I'm very mad but that dosnt mean I don't love you any less. TJ, your grounded from video games and TV for two days." TJ grumbled but sniffled, accepting it. Tony sighed. He hated himself for this punishment but he knows it's the only thing that would work. "Quinn...no lab." Quinns eyes bugged out. "What?!" "For two days." Kim frowned, she knew it was harsh but really was the only thing she really loved to do. She never watched TV to often, only played video games when TJ asked her. "I'm sorry princess but you know better than to go wondering around outside. Plus I told you to do your homework and then you could go play and you went against that." Quinn felt her lip tremble as she got off the couch in a huff, running up to her room. Tony tried not to flinch when he heard the echo of a door slamming.

TJ sputtered. "Dad, no, don't do that to her. It was my fault. I helped her get outside." Tony sighed. "I know son but she still knows better than that and she has to learn." TJ nodded. "May I go now?" Tony nodded. "Yeah. You can go." TJ got off the couch, going up to check on his sister. He hear crying from outside her door, he frowned, knocking. "Quinn?" "Go away!" TJ pouted. "Quinn let me in please!" He thought he heard a little mumbled "JARVIS.." Before the door opened. He saw his sister, sitting up against her bed, knees up to her head, curled in on herself. Tj went to her, hugging her. "It's ok sis. It'll be ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**Asguard, After the Battle of New York.**

Loki was walked to Odin's throne, his hands and ankles shackled, giving just enough room to walk. He saw his mother standing off to the side as the guards escorted him. He felt a guilty sting in his heart seeing her. She was the only one to make him feel that emotion. On the other side stood his brother, looking terribly heartbroken. Like someone kicked his puppy. Loki snarled toward the ground, letting them walk him like a damn dog.

He stopped in front of Odin's throne. Forced to kneel. He lifted his head up, chin high as he looked toward his mother with his smirk. "Have I made you proud mother?" She frowned. "Do not make this worse Loki." He glared. "How exactly could this become worse?" Odin stood, glaring down at Loki. "Loki, I have grown weary of your disobedience. Your trickery. The heartbreak you have brought upon this family and so many others of Midguard are immeasurable. The lives you have taken simply because you wanted to.." Odin paused. Loki smirked. "You're not weary of my trickery or disobedience. You want control. You crave it. But you cannot have it from me, will not have it from me. I am a God of tricks and lies and that is something you will never control." Odin glared, his scepter charging. "Then you have made my decision that much easier. You will become nothing more then an infant. A puny, helpless infant. Perhaps I raised you wrong but this time You will be punished for every disobedience, every lack of control you show. Perhaps you will learn the second time around." Loki looked confused before the beam from Odin's staff hit him. He yelled out in pain as he felt his body shrinking.

Thor had to look away, eyes closed tightly. He couldn't stand his brothers pain. Frigga had a hand over her mouth in shock. What was this to mean for her son? Soon the bright light went away, leaving only the sounds of a crying baby. Frigga ran over quickly to the infant that was now buried in green and black leather. She frowned, cooing at him as she held him gently. He was tiny and pale and so scared as he cried. She looked to Odin. "Odin, was this necessary? To transform him to regrow again?" Odin sighed, walking closer. "I'm afraid so. It seems to be the only way he may learn is if we ..try again." Thor frowned, walking over to Frigga, looking at his literal baby brother in her arms. He vowed to protect him, to be there for him this time, to treat him better.

**Four years later**

Loki was happily reading in the library on the other side of the palace. He was using light from his hand, magic, to read. It was late but it was the only safe time to escape his room. Odin locked him in every night but Loki found a way around his lock. He heard footsteps, quickly closing his book with little hands, holding it close as he hid under one of the tables, hoping the long table cloths would hide him. He turned off his magic, holding his breath best he could as the heavy booted foot steps went by. He breathed out in relief but it was short lived as he was grabbed by his arm, the book nearly falling out of his other hand. The guard held him up, glaring. "What do we have here? A wondering prince? You know you are not suppose to be on this side of the castle at this time. And whats this?" He took the book, Loki whimpered, watching. The guard chuckled. "Magic huh? You know Asguardians like you learn combat, not magic. Magic is for girls." He threw the book onto the floor, dragging Loki out of the room. Loki pleaded. "No, please! Do not take me to him!" "It is your own fault little prince."

The guard took Loki to Odin, nearly throwing him on the floor. Odin shooed the guard away as he walked toward the wall. Loki cried, knowing what was coming. "Please, father...I only wanted to read." Odin turned back to him, glaring, holding a rolled up whip. "Are you not grateful the books you have." Loki sniffled. "You will learn combat like your brothers and sisters." He threw Loki to the ground, raising his whip high in the air, bringing it down with a loud crack.

**Two years later**

It was a huge banquet and Loki wasn't allowed any of it. He wasn't even allowed outside his room but it didn't stop him to use his illusion to sneak out while it looked like he was peacefully sleeping. He was stealthy as a cat, going under the table, reaching for an orange but that's when a hand caught his. He swallowed, ignoring the pain in his wrist, looking up at a guard. He got 40 whippings that night.

Once Odin was done Thor came to Loki, gently carrying him away to wash. Loki now sat in the bathtub, scowling as the water turned pink with his blood as Thor washed him. He winced. "Sorry brother, I am trying to be gentle." "I'm aware. Just keep washing." Thor rinsed the cloth before bringing it back to his bloodied back. "What is it you wanted from the table?" Loki spoke quietly, his voice numb. "An orange. I wanted an orange. Bread and water fills me most of the time but I was so hungry today Thor. I wanted more." Thor frowned. "I'm sorry brother." Loki frowned.

Thor helped him out of the tub, drying him off and putting ointment on his back before dressing him in his green pajamas. "Come along brother." Loki followed but stopped, looking at the wall. He thought he saw something. He continued walking with Thor.

Loki sat on his bed, Thor gently hugging him. " I love you very much brother. Do not forget that." Loki scowled at the bed. His eyes watery and back aching. "Leave me be brother." Thor kissed his head before leaving. Once Loki was alone he started to cry, small, quiet sobs. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, looking around in fright. "Whose there?" "Shh just me.." Suddenly there was a rather attractive young man sitting next to him on his bed. He swallowed down his tears. "Who are you?" The young man smiled sadly. "A friend. I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help." Loki brightened slightly. "Are you here to save me?" "I'm sorry, I can't." Loki looked down, tears falling. "I understand." The young man put a gentle arm around him. Loki couldn't help but turn and cry into the muscular chest. Gentle arms came around him, for a moment he felt safe but his wounds on his back made him jump and wince. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Loki frowned. "It's alright..." suddenly there was the sound of the door knob, Loki look terrified. "Hide. It'll be the death of you if Odin catches you." He felt the young man kiss his head before putting on a necklace, becoming invisible once again. Loki quickly hid under the blankets, shivering from fear.

The door opened, in walked a guard who went to Loki's bedside. A smirk on his face as felt up and down the small body. Loki whimpered as he was turned over, yelping in pain. Then suddenly the man was thrown off him by the young man. Loki watched in amazement as this attractive, strong and sweet young man stood up for him. He was an angel. It was a few moments later that he came back to Loki, the guard running out of the room in fear from something he saw. Loki cried into this angels chest while he was held gently. He heard the angel man speak. "Please, I know it seems like your alone and no one loves you but believe me when I say that you are so loved, by so many people. You may not know them yet but you will someday. Just keep living and you'll meet them."

Loki frowned. "Do you know them?" "Yes." Loki swallowed. "Can I go with you?" The young man sighed sadly. "No, you cant but I promise, we'll meet again someday and you'll be happy and safe." The young man got up, Loki spoke quickly, sensing he was about to leave. "Wait! What is your name?" The young man smirked weakly. "TJ Stark." He felt a kiss on his head as the angel man disappeared. It was the strangest night of Loki's life and he thought back to it often after Odin' beatings or guards taking advantage of him. You know what? He believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

" Pepper,calm down." Tony said. Pepper was a nervous wreck. It was her wedding day, currently dressed in her wedding day best with a long, flowing white gown, puffing out just enough, sleeves going off her shoulders,a veil and tiara atop her head as she paced. The dress making it difficult. "This is the  biggest day of my life, what if i trip?" Tony shook his head, trying to stop her from pacing. "You won't." "But what if I'm not enough? What if something happens to us?" Tony held her arms with a smile. "It won't. you two are perfect for eachother. I understand now why it never worked for us. I'm your best friend but right now I'm about a minute from slapping you if you keep this up." Pepper nodded. Tony smiled. "Good." Pepper smiled, starting to calm, thinking of anything but getting married.

Suddenly the door to the bridal room in the church opened, reveling Quinn, running in. Her red dress whooshing around her. "Aunt Pepper!" pepper smiled, leaning down to hug her, seeing Kim follow in a white dress of her own. "Quinn, you look amazing. But your missing something." Quinn looked confused. Pepper smiled, ruffling her hair gently. "Your tiara, arnt you a princess?" Quinn laughed. "I'm not a real princess!" Tony laughed, watching. Kim smiled, walking. "keeping her calm?" Tony smiled. "Attempting to is a better word." Kim smiled, walking over to Pepper, hugging her. "You have no reason to be nervous. Happy loves you." Pepper smiled. "I know, I just feel like out of everyone he could ever be with, he chose me." Kim smiled softly. "Exactly. Now com'on or you'll be late." Tony held his elbow out for Pepper to take. she smiled, taking it as they walked out of the bridal room.

In the grooms room, Happy was just as nervous, sitting down, hands folded, his head resting on them in thought. "What if I'm not good enough? I'm not very experienced. pepper is so worldly." Clint smiled, adjusting TJ's tie. "I don't think she cares about experience." Happy sighed. "Still. What if shes expecting something great and mind blowing on our wedding night and I don't give it to her because honestly I'm not entirely sure what to do." Clint sighed, standing, walking closer to Happy. "Look, Happy, your'e a smart guy. Once you...you know.. in bed. Give it time and follow your heart. Don't rush things, that's what I'm trying to say."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Clint spoke. "Come in." The door opened, showing Agent Grant Ward. One of Coulsons agents. Tony had invited his whole bus, he was ready to pay him if he didn't. Agent Ward cleared his throat. "They're ready for him Barton." Clint nodded. "Thanks. We'll be up in a sec." Ward nodded, going back to standing outside the door. Tony made sure there was a guard at each entrance. There was more than enough to guard on the inside what with Couslson, Agent Melinda May and Steve himself. He had Agent Ward guarding the grooms room at the moment as Agent May was guarding Peppers room.

Happy got up, letting out a heavy sigh. "Lets go. I have a lady waiting." Happy started walking out the door, greeting Agent Ward politely as he went. Clint held TJ's hand as they exited the door. TJ looked up at him curiously, almost in admiration. Agent Ward smiled, a bit awkwardly. He was still trying to get the social skills down. "Starks son?"

Clint nodded. "yep, this is TJ." Ward waved. "Hi..little guy." "Are you a part of S.H.I.E.L.D?" The agent was taken aback. "Uh..yes. I am." TJ smiled, speaking before Clint could protest. "Someday I'm gonna be just like you." Clint chuckled, looking at Wards reaction. Ward had no idea what to say but he smiled, ruffling his hair a bit. "I'm sure you will. Keep working kid." TJ grinned. "I will!" Clint chuckled. "com'on, you got a job to do, remember?" TJ smiled. "Oh yeah. I'm the ring bearer." He said as he stood up straighter, puffing out his chest. Ward smiled. "It's an important job. Better get to it." TJ practically ran up the stairs, Clint chasing after him. Agent Ward shook his head as he followed.

Pepper took a deep breath, now holding her bouquet in hand. She nearly jumped as Tony stood next to her, now that everyone was in place. "Whoa, jumpy much?" Pepper smiled. "Sorry..just nervous." Tony smiled. "Nervous or terrified?" Pepper bit her lip. "Little of both?" Tony smiled softly, walking over, hugging her gently. "You have nothing to be scared of. You're gonna walk down the aisle and marry the best man you could ever possibly find." Pepper smiled, hugging her best friend, sniffling. She already felt tears falling. "Thanks." Tony heard the music starting, taking his place next to her, linking his arm around hers. "Ready?" Pepper smiled. "Nope."

The doors opened and Quinn was the first out, basket of flowers in hand, dropping the petals as she walked. She smiled, waving to some cameras as they flashed. Some people laughed and awwed at how adorable she was. Kim smiled, signaling for her to hurry up to the alter where they would be sitting. Quinn rushed, getting to her mom. Next was TJ who started walking, looking more serious then he ever has in his life, head held high, carrying the pillow as if it was the most fragile thing in the universe. He got to Happy's side who chucked, ruffling his hair as he stood by him. They opted out of groomsmen or bridesmaids since they both didn't have a lot of friends and didn't want to divide up what friends they had that way.

Finally it was time. Everyone stood, watching as she walked down the aisle with her best friend by her side. Tony could feel her shaking, he tried to comfort her best he could but he saw she was at least good at hiding it. She was smiling to everyone, not showing bit of her nerves unless you got close enough to see. Happy had to to remember to breath seeing her. She was gorgeous. Her hair was shining and pulled up around her head, framing it. The dress hugged her perfectly. Finally she got to the alter. The priest speaking up. "Who gives this young woman away to be wed?" Tony spoke. "I do." The priest nodded. Tony turned to Pepper, kissing her cheek before hugging her. "Go get him." Pepper smiled. "I will." Tony walked to sit next to Kim and Quinn.

Happy smiled softly, going to hold Pepper's hand. She smiled, holding it tightly. The priest spoke. "We are gathered here today to join together Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan in holy matrimony." The priest went on. TJ was getting fidgety in his tux, itching his neck. Tony gave him that look only a father can do and TJ stopped. The priest smiled. "Do you Happy, take Pepper to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?" Pepper smiled softly. "I do." The priest smiled, turning to Pepper. "Do you Pepper, take Happy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

Pepper smiled, sniffling. "I do." It was a struggle to keep her voice clear. The priest smiled. "Then by the power vested in me and the State of new York. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Happy smiled, holding her hand while a free hand held her face as he gently crashed his lips to hers. Pepper smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, letting her tears fall freely. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You're just gonna walk to our table and wave, ok son?" TJ pouted. "But everyone is gonna be watching me." He saw how scared Quinn looked too. They were smart, knowing there would be a lot more people here than at the ceremony. People they didn't know and that made them nervous. Tony smiled, kissing his head then kissing Quinns head. "You'll both be fine. Your gonna have Clint and Gage with you guys. All you have to do is walk and wave until you get to your seat." Quinn spoke. "And that's it?" Tony smiled. "Thats it princess." Coulson suddenly entered from the reception area, which was bright with light and people. "Mr.Stark, they're ready for you." Tony nodded., getting back to Kim, holding her hand. TJ was going to be the first out. Clint was next to him. Clint smiled down to him. "Hey, it'll be ok. Your gonna be a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent someday right?" TJ nodded, starting to stand straighter, puffing out his chest. Kim smiled, shaking her head. Suddenly the door opened Clint leading TJ out as he got announced. "Now entering, ring bearer, TJ Stark!" People clapped and took pictures, TJ struggled not to hide behind Clint but he stood tall, waving but once he got close enough to the table he ran, sitting down.

Next was Quinn but she saw so many people she didn't know, hiding behind Gage's leg. He chuckled, picking her up, waving, getting her to wave as well as she was announced. "Flower girl and little genius, Quinn Stark!" She waved as he carried her to the table, setting her down as she sat. Next was Tony and Kim, there arms interlocked as Coulson and Ward opened the door. "Mr. Tony Stark and wife, Kim Stark!" Kim waved weakly. These things made her nervous. They got to their seats, getting her seat out for her. Next everyone stood, Pepper having her arm linked with Happy's. She smiled, excited to see what awaited them. "I am happy to introduce, Mr and Mrs. Happy Hogan!" Everyone stood, clapping, taking pictures. pepper waved. "Wow, more of a turnout then I thought." Happy smiled. "Do we even know half these people?" Pepper chuckled. "probably not." Happy helped her to the table, pulling her chair out for her. Soon it died down and food was coming out to people.

Quinn saw her plate had a little toy tiara on it, on TJ's a little toy crown. She smiled. "Hey, they gave us crowns!" Clint saw it to, chuckling. Putting the crown on TJ. "A crown for the prince?" TJ huffed, taking it off. "I'm not a prince. I'm a warrior." Clint held his hands up with a smile. "Alright, got it." Quinn smiled. "I'm not an a real princess." Gage smiled. "Your not. Well then.. I guess if it fits..." He put the toy tiara on his head. Quinn giggled. "You're silly!" Off on another table, Skye, Simmons and Fitz were all talking. Well Simmons was talking, looking at the bridal table. "Oh look how gorgeous her dress is. I wish I could even come close to affording it. It must have cost her a small fortune." Fitz spoke up, sipping his water "Shes best friends with Tony Stark, I'm sure a cost like that is chump change. Wouldn't make a dent." "Not the point...oh my God..." Simmons was looking over across from them. Whispering harshly. "Thats Johnny Depp. He's here." Skye even gaped a little at that. Fitz shrugged. "Again, he's Tony Stark, he's probably besties with every celebrity." Skye slapped Simmons shoulder. "Look over there, Thats Alec Baldwin...and Good Lord Taylor Swift? Did he invite every celebrity?" Fitz shrugged. "Apparently so."

While they were eating Thor started to approach the bridal table, nearly dragging along his little brother. Loki was only about 6 years old, Thor got him free for the night, so long as he follows the rules as if he were on Asgard. No food except bread and water, limited social contact. Loki grumbled as he held his brothers hand nearly drowning his own little hand. "Let me go now brother. I wish to stay at our table." He was dressed in a dark green tunic like suit. It was formal wear on Asgard. Thor continued to hold Loki's hand. "I have to keep you with me at all times brother. I am just going to wish the Starks well." Loki grumbled as he came to a stop at the table. Tony smiled. "Thor, hey." Thor smiled. "Hello Man of Iron. You have put together a lovely feast." While they talked, TJ was looking at Loki curiously, getting up, going to him. "Hi. I'm TJ." Loki looked to him before glaring then looking away from him. TJ smiled weakly. "Can you tell me your name?" "No. I cannot." TJ frowned. "Why?" Loki glared. "Because I do not wish to know you. Now leave me be." Thor knelled down. "Brother, be nice. Tell him your name." Loki looked at TJ with a glare. "My name is Loki." TJ smiled. "Loki? Thats a weird name." Loki gaffed at that. "Weird? And yours is better? They're merely two letters." Thor sighed. "Brother, please, behave, remember what all-father said." Loki tensed at this, swallowing, then nodding.

TJ smiled weakly. "Wanna go play?" Thor smiled, gently nudging his brother, knowing he needed this. "Go ahead brother." Loki nodded, going with TJ. Clint following, making sure they didn't get hurt. Tony swallowed, looking to Thor. "Loki?" Thor frowned. "He is harmless. I assure you. After the battle the All-father turned him infant, forcing him to regrow back to his original age, starting over. He is a different person." Tony nodded relaxing. TJ smiled, suddenly tagging Loki. "Tag! Your it!" Then starting to run. Loki looked confused. "What? Why am I "it"? What is this game?" TJ smiled, going back. "Your it. That means you chase me, then tap me, then I'm it and I chase you." Loki nodded, quickly tapping his shoulder, running off. TJ grinned, running after him. Clint had a hard time keeping up.

For the first time in along time, Loki caught himself laughing as he ran. Then TJ tapped his shoulder. "Tag! Your it!" Loki giggled, going after him. Clint then managed to catch them. "Hey! No! No running!" Loki looked terrified but saw TJ just looked annoyed. TJ grumbled. "Aww.." He sighed. "What do we do then?" Clint sighed. "Anything but running, got it? You could get hurt." TJ nodded. "Got it sir." He looked to loki then saw they were severing food. "Com'on, I know something we can do." He grabbed Loki's hand, dragging him with him. Loki glared. "Where are you taking me?" TJ smiled. "There! They have all kinds of yummy foods here!" Loki swallowed his fear down. "But I'm not hungry." TJ pouted, looking. "Not even a little. I promise, I won't get you a lot." Loki frowned. He found he couldn't say no. "Just...a little." He hoped All-father wouldn't find out.

TJ got them food, going to a little cornor to eat, handing Loki a plate. "Here." Loki took the plate which had fried chicken and fries on it. TJ was nearly inhaling his food while Loki has yet to touch any. The thought of it brought tears to his eyes. TJ saw this, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Loki? Whats wrong?" Loki sniffled looking away. "No. don't look at me." TJ frowned, going to hold his face. "Loki, whats wrong?" Loki sniffled. "On Asgard, where I'm from. I'm not allowed food. Only bread and water. I have not known such luxuries as these or kindness." TJ's eyes widened."They starve you?" Loki shook his head. "No. just enough to keep me alive. I am not allowed the pleasures of food. And if All-father..Odin finds out I have..." His lip trembled, starting to curl into himself. TJ put there plates to the side, hugging him. "But your dad isn't here, he won't know right?" Loki sniffled, shaking his head. "I suppose." TJ smiled, handing him his plate back. "Please, eat. You need it more than me." Loki sniffled, taking a fry in his hand, eating it, his eyes widening. It was amazing. Salty and greasy and nothing hes ever had. He inhaled them, eating them then moving on to the chicken, which was even better. Actual meat. He can't remember ever having it.

TJ smiled, watching, getting him more. "Here." Loki smiled gratefully, eating that food as well. He had no idea just how hungry he was. Finally they cut the cake and TJ brought two slices over for them. "Here. This is amazing." Loki looked at it with longing before dipping his fork in and eating a bite. His eyes closing. "Oh my ..what is this amazing food?" TJ giggled. "It's cake." Loki ate it within a few seconds. TJ smiled, feeling better that he's eaten something. "Do you like dancing?" Loki looked at him confused. "Dancing? Why would I do that?" TJ pouted. "Because it's fun." Loki nodded then shook his head. "I do not wish to dance." "Why?" TJ whined. Loki half glared, not able to stay mad at him. "Because I do not know how." TJ smiled, standing, taking his hand. "com'on then. I'll teach you." Loki swallowed nervously. It was a slow song. "wrecking ball." TJ smiled. "Hey, I know this song. It's really cool." TJ got him to the dance floor, putting his hands on his waist. "Now you put your hands on my shoulders." Loki did as he was told, listening to the song. He wanted to remember everything about this night. "Could...could this be our song?" TJ smiled. "Yeah! That would be cool! That way when we hear it, we'll think of each other!" Loki smiled, feeling light and happy for the first time in his little life.

Clint saw this, going and sitting by Tony, pointing them out. Clint smiled. "Think he'll be..?" Tony got what he was saying, implying with or not his son would grow up to be gay or bi and he didn't care either way. He smiled. "Possibly but as long as he's happy, does it matter?" Clint smiled. "Not one bit."

Loki half way through the song leaned against TJ, hugging him. He didn't want to go back to Asgard. He wanted to stay here with his new friend. He felt safe and happy and never wanted to leave. TJ smiled, holding him close as he swayed with him. He wanted to protect him from his dad, feed him until he was healthy and make sure he was happy.

Soon the reception was dying down and Thor came to his little brother who was still in TJ's embrace as they talked, cuddled in a cornor. "Brother, I am sorry but we have to go." TJ pouted. "Can't he stay longer?" Thor knelled down. "I'm afraid not little warrior. His home is on Asgard. Perhaps you will meet paths again." Loki felt his eyes well up as he got out of TJ's hold, when he stood TJ held his hand, standing. "Please don't go." Loki sniffled, looking at him. "I have to. I'm sorry." TJ kept his hold. "No! You can stay with us!" Loki glared, knowing he would have to be harsh to be kind. He didn't want the all father to hurt him. "Let go of me." TJ didn't let go, looking scared. "Loki.." Loki sniffled. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I should have never come here." TJ didn't let go. Loki glared, looking at him. "I wish I never met you." TJ let go, tears starting to fall. Thor shook his head, taking Loki away. Loki had two little tears fall down his face. Why did he have to meet him? Why couldn't he stay?

TJ watched, starting to cry. Tony saw this, going over. "Son, whats wrong?" TJ was crying hard, wiping his face on his sleeves. "Loki left. H-he said he wishes he n-never met me. I J-just wanted to be h-his friend." Tony picked him up, trying to calm him. "Shh it's ok. You'll see him again." Tony had no idea if he would or not. He just wanted him to stop crying. It broke his heart seeing his son so upset. TJ hugged around his dads shoulders, crying hard into his suit.

Thor arrived back on Asgard with Loki, his little face tear stained. Thor started to escort him to his room when Odin appeared, looking very angry. Thor looked at him "Father,the feast went well-" "I am quite aware how good it went." He glared at Loki. "You know your place and yet you've disobeyed. This is why I do not let you out." He looked to Thor. "Hand him to me." Loki was already shaking in fear, trying to hide behind Thor. Thor glared. "I will do no such thing." Odin glared. "Then I shall take him." He roughly grabbed Loki's arm, getting him out of Thor's hold with a yelp of pain. Thor followed as Odin dragged Loki down the hall. "Father stop this madness! He is only a child!" Odin glared. "A child with much evil in him. it must be purged and fasted." He arrived to the royal commodes, forcing Loki down to the toilet, crying and shivering. Thor went to step in, already summoning his hammer until Odin glared. "You use that on me boy then it will be the last you use it." Thor stopped. He couldn't have his hammer taken away again. He had a duty to Asgard, to Midguard and his Avengers. His eyes watered, going to stand outside. He couldn't watch. Once outside he heard the forced retching from Loki mixing with sobs of pain and misery and sick. Thor felt his own eyes well over, tears falling down his face as his lip trembled. He cried silently for his brother. Vowing one day to save him from his "home".

Once Odin was done, he left the room, glaring at Thor. Thor went in quickly, going to his brothers side. He was laid on the cold floor in front of the toilet, it smelled of vomit and urine, no doubt Loki may have not be able to hold his bladder in such a state. Thor gently held his brother. Loki jumped, looking at Thor, his lip trembling, dried vomit on his chin and cloths. Thor kissed his head, gently picking him up, carrying his frail form to the golden bathtub, starting a bath of warm water. He may not be able to stop it, not yet but he can be there for him every second he needs him. "Hush brother...you are safe now." He undressed Loki, placing the cloths to the side in a clothing hamper to be washed. He gently placed Loki in the bath, starting to wash him gently. Loki looked head, his eyes wide with fear and disbelief. Thor spoke softly. "speak brother, what are you thinking?" Loki swallowed. "That boy. TJ... I've met him. He's arrived in my room before, unexpectedly. Told me such silly things like being loved and safe one day. I thought it was only a dream." Thor smiled softly, sadly, wondering if this story was true. "Do you believe him?" Loki looked down. "Yes. I must be silly."

Tony and the rest arrived home. TJ sniffling the whole way home. Once parked, Tony carried him to his room, behind him with a frown. "What happened?" Tony sighed. "He met a friend at the wedding but his friend had to go home." TJ sniffled, crying quietly into his dads shoulder. "His name was Loki and now he might be getting punished because of me." Kim's eyes widened at the name, Tony talked. "I'll explain after I get him settled." She nodded, watching as they went up the stairs, her heart breaking for her son.

Tony got TJ settled and asleep which wasn't as hard as he thought, he was exhausted. He walked down the stairs, pulling at his tie, loosening it. He saw Kim in the kitchen, Gage in the living room with Quinn, watching Spongebob, Clint must be getting ready for patrol. She saw him walk in, she smiled sadly. "So, Loki? How is that possible?" Tony sighed, sitting. "apparently for his punishment, Odin made him an infant, forcing him to grow again, basically pressing restart. I'm guessing his home life isn't good, told TJ and now TJ's all upset he lost his friend and can't protect him." Kim frowned. "Poor thing." She wasn't sure which she was more sympathetic for.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Clint and Gage looked ready to go to war, Tony held his Iron Man suit case and Quinn, TJ and Kim looked downright terrified and worried. He didn't blame them for that. Agent Coulson saw Steve enter, pressing the comm in his ear. "They're all here." He nodded before looking at the group."Where were taking you is called "The Bus." It's about 10 minutes out from here inside the airport. From there the Hellicarrier is a half hour away. Any questions?" Kim held up her hand. "Uh who is running this..Bus? Are they safe?" Coulson nodded. "My personal team. I understand your distrust but I assure you, there's no people better in S.H.I.E..L.D " Kim nodded. If Coulson trusted them she knew she could.

 He started to head to Tony's garage, everyone following. Coulson got a disk like instrument out, no bigger then a small CD and put it on the side of one of Tony's hummer, on the drivers side. Tony half glared, holding TJ's hand. "No, go head, use my car without asking." Coulson opened the door easily after the disk beeped then got in, starting it. Everyone else crammed in. Steve was up front so he could have better view, Gage and Clint had the window seats for the same reason, leaving the girls in the middle, protected while Tony was in the way back with TJ. Quinn cried quietly into her moms shoulder. 

Coulson sped out of that garage, talking to JARVIS. "JARVIS, is this car protected?" "Yes sir, it has bullet proof windows, able to withstand the highest grade rocket, the shielding is able to withstand-" Coulson cut him off, pulling out into the riots of the city. There were a few fires, people already shooting at the car. "Got it." He was gonna trust JARVIS. It was the most trusted AI for a reason. Steve had his gun out, watching closely at the window for any cracks or breaks. Coulson came into a large pack of rioters, turning sharply into an ally. "Hold on!" Agent Coulson shouted before taking the sharp turn. Tires screeching before resuming there roll down the alley. There was a sudden jerk of the car. JARVIS bringing up a scan of someone that had jumped onto the ceiling, tearing at the car in a vain effort. Gage was the first to react, putting his window down. "Coulson, stay steady!" "Rodger that!" Gage hoisted himself to sit in the window. Thanking God is was the middle of July and not December. The person had a crazed look, it wasn't natural that was for sure. The man tried to lash out at him, growling before Gage took aim at the mans shoulder. The man yelped in pain, losing grip, falling off the vehicle. Gage went back safely inside the SUV. Coulson nodded. "Good shooting, Smith." Gage smiled weakly, his heart still beating fast from that. "Thanks."

They got to the airport. Coulson having to show his badge since there was so much extra security from the riots all over the city. They let him in. He drove to the gigantic garage were the bus was, parking near enough away that it wouldn't have problem taking off. He parked smoothly, turning off the car. Kim let Quinn out first then her. 

Coulson escorted them on board, making sure each got in safely. Kim was the first inside, looking around. It looked like a flying hotel. It was gorgeous. She smiled weakly. "Wow...it's beautiful." Tony followed with Quinn and TJ, he smiled. "Nice digs Agent." Clint and Gage were the last on, looking around. Gage whistled. "Nice." Clint smirked weakly looking around. Coulson closed the door to the plane. "If you could all take a seat, I'll let the crew know your on board." He walked away, going to the cockpit. Tony sat down next to Kim, bringing TJ in his lap. Quinn, was next to Kim, looking around curiously. Gage and Clint took there seats across from them, looking around as well.

 

It was a few minutes later that the crew of the plane came to meet the Stark family. Tony stood, along with the others and they came in. Coulson stood next to them,speaking  "This is my crew. This is Agent Ward." Ward nodded, waving. "Hello." Coulson continued. "Agent May. Shes our pilot." She nodded. "It's a pleasure meeting you." Coulson continued. "Agent Fitz and Simmons are in the medical, and the one that ran off was Skye." Tony nodded. "Nice..meeting you all. I think you all know who I am. This is my wife, Kim." Kim waved, smiling weakly. Tony knelled to Quinn and TJ. "These are our kids, Quinn and TJ." Quinn waved, TJ smiled, waving. "Hi!" Tony pointed to the side of him where Gage and Clint stood. "And these are our bodyguards, Gage and Clint." Gage nodded, waving. "Hey." Clint nodded, hands folded behind his back.

Once everyone was relaxing and talking, TJ was sitting in front of Agent Ward while he drank a bottle of water. "Have you ever had to shoot anyone?" Tony over heard, shaking his head. Ward spoke. "uh a lot, it's not a good thing little man." "Did you kill anyone?" Tony sighed, pulling TJ away. "TJ, you don't ask questions like that." Ward smiled weakly. "It's fine, he's just curious. He should know what he's getting into if he wants to be a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent." He looked to TJ. "Yes, I have but they were bad people." TJ's eyes widen. "Did you get hurt?" Ward chuckled weakly. "Your'e full of questions. Yes. I have, many times. Many times I almost didn't make it."

Quinn was in the Science lab with Fittz, Simmons and Skye, walking and looking around. Simmons smiled, answering any question she had. Fitz watched amazed. Skye was next  "wow, shes only two and could have a PHD if she wanted." Skye chuckled. "shes already making an Iron Man suit."

The bus was landing on the Hellicarrier runway. Fury was coming out to meet them. Tony walked up to Fury, Kim holding both Quinn and TJ's hands. Fury spoke first. "What did you do this time Stark?" Tony scoffed. "I did nothing. For once." Fury gave him a look. "For once." Fury started speaking to Coulson. "Agent, Please escort the stark family to the living center." "Yes sir." Fury looked to Tony. "The rest follow me. We need all the help we can get." Gage and Clint straightened up, on guard now more then ever since this started. Quinn looked worriedly up at Gage. "You're gonna go fight those people arnt you?" Gage smiled sadly, now inside with the rest of them. He knelled down to her. "Yeah, looks like it. I promise, I'll be back. Ok?" Quinn nodded, her eyes watering in worry. He hugged her, kissing her head.

Kim smiled sadly, holding her daughters hand. TJ looked sadly at Clint. "You to?" Clint ruffled his hair. "Afraid so little man." TJ's eyes watered, his lip trembling. "What if you don't come back?" Clint knelled down. "Hey, don't think like that. I come back. I always come back, don't I?" TJ nodded, rubbing his eye. Clint smiled. "Good. You be good, take care of your mom and Sister." TJ nodded, wiping his tears, standing straight, his chest puffing out. "Yes sir." Tony chuckled. "Fathering my son there Barton?" Clint smirked. "Someone has to." Fury sighed, rolling his eyes. "The meeting room. Now." Tony kissed kims cheek before quickly going with fury, Gage, Clint and Steve following close behind. 

Coulson looked to the girls and TJ. "This way." Kim nodded, picking TJ up, holding him close, knowing he was upset. Quinn followed, her eyes downcast, her head eating away at her with worry for her family. Katie took her hand, leading her. "Hey, you're knight will be ok." Quinn nodded, Katie wished she believed that.

Fury was in front of the table, a few files on it as Tony , Steve, Gage and Clint came in. Natasha followed soon after, Tony smiled. "Natasha, been a while." Natasha smirked. "I've been around." Bruce and Thor were the next in. Tony chuckled. "Hey point break!" Thor nodded, going over to him. Hammer in hand. "Hello, Man of Iron." Bruce sat down quietly near tony. Tony smiled."Hey Bruce." Fury let out a breath. "Can we get started?" Everyone paused as he opened a file.

"From what we've gathered this is some form of mind control. Were not exactly sure where yet but were working on locating it. Stark, I want you working with banner, locate the source. Were hoping it acts like the tesseract. One strong hit to the head should do it. We don't want to use lethal force unless necessary. You're free to go now. Mr. Stark, update me as soon as you locate the source." Tony nodded, getting up. "Will do. com'on Dr. Banner. You heard the man." Bruce got up, following Tony out to the lab.

Gage got up, going to the window of the hellicarrier. It was above the clouds but underneath was madness and hell. People were killing each other for no reason other then because they could. He hoped it only took one hit to the head. "Agent Smith?" Gage turned, smiling weakly when he saw Maria Hill. He nodded. "At your service." She smiled. "I'm Agent Maria Hill. It's nice to formally meet you." Gage smiled. "Pleasures mine." Maria sighed. "so what do you think this is?" Gage looked at her. "What do you mean?" Maria smiled. "I know you cant' be all brawn. You got thoughts to. I want to hear them." He smirked weakly. "Honey, I'm not paid to think." Maria smirked weakly. "doesn't mean your not allowed to have thoughts of your own." Gage smiled before frowning, looking out the window. "Just...shocking. People are dying down there, at their own hands. We may not have a city if we don't figure this out, and fast." Maria nodded solemnly. "You will. I know you will." Gage looked to her confused. "Why do you have so much faith in us?" She smiled weakly. "We got the Avengers. There isn't any enemy they can't defeat."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a total of two hours since they got on the hellicarrier. Gage knew Tony and Bruce were hard at work trying to locate the source of this madness. Still, it made him irritable just waiting around while the city literally is killing themselves senselessly. He was in the mess hall, having a coffee to try to calm his mood. It wasn't working. He heard Maria in front of him. "Mind if I sit here?" He was about to decline, wanting to be alone but he saw his brother behind her, nodding in approval. He's always trying to get him a girlfriend. He sighed. "Sure." She sat down with coffee of her own. "How are you dealing?" Gage let out an unamused sound. "Not well. I hate just sitting around." Maria nodded. "I know what you mean. Often times I have to wait around while they get approvals and regulations met when I'd rather go in and get the job done."

Gage relaxed a little. "How long have you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Hill?" She smiled weakly at the memory. "Just right after high school. I went to there academy. I excelled in hand-to-hand combat. It gave them an interest in me. How about you? How long have you been with the Starks?" Gage smiled weakly. "about a year or so but I can't thank them enough for dong that. They gave me a whole new life." Maria smiled sadly. "I'm guessing your life before them wasn't so good." Gage smirked weakly. "Not really." He sipped his coffee. She smiled sadly. "Seems most of us here don't have the best past. Anyway, you seem rather close with them. More then just a bodyguard."

Gage smiled. "Seems so. It kinda scares me thoough. I mean, under them, by law I'm just a bodyguard. I'm not family. But..." Maria smiled, urging him on. "But?" Gage smiled weakly. "But they make it seem like I am family." Maria smiled. "That's sweet. Never thought I'd be saying that about Tony Stark." Gage chuckled. "Yeah, he's a changed man than what he was. I have to admit, I look up to him in a way. He's gone through so much shit in his life and he's still going, still putting on a smile? I've personally seen his struggles with alcohol and seen him overcome them. He's a stronger person then I could ever be." Maria smiled. "You are such a softie. That family is lucky to have someone like you." Gage blushed, smiling, sipping his coffee.

Maria cleared her throat. "So you think in your busy days of being a bodyguard you could spare an hour for coffee?" Gage smirked. "I am now arnt I?" Maria gave him a look. "An hour for coffee when the city isn't in danger of dying off." Gage chuckled. "I guess, I mean Clint could take an extra hour." Maria smiled. "So how about when all this is over we get a coffee?" Gage smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date Agent Hill?" Maria smirked. "Maybe I am." Gage was about to speak when suddenly he heard his comm in his ear, pressing his hand to it. He looked to Maria. "Sorry, gotta go." He got up, leaving his half empty coffee cup there.

He made it to the lab, already seeing Fury, Clint and Natasha in there. Thor, making his way in with him. Tony and Bruce were by the computer, Tony turning it around for others to see. Bruce spoke. "The source of this seems to be coming from the empire state building, around the 100th or 102nd floor. Probably for best range from whatever machine this guys using. The source itself seems to be child's play. It's more simple then were making it. It's a electromagnetic wave, with radio waves overshadowing it. Our computers were having a tough time trying get a steady read on it but we got it. Just a matter of finding him and stopping him. If you knock the people out, it should stop them. You don't need to kill them to stop them." Fury nodded. "You heard the man. No killing unless you absolutely have to. Just a blow to the head. We'll deal with the aftermath later. Now go suit up." Everyone nodded, leaving the room to suit up. Tony made his way to his suit which was now hanging in the hallicarrier. He got in the suit quickly, the HUD lighting up. "JARVIS, were gonna be dealing with some electromagnet waves, put up the EMP shield." He watched the bars for the shielding go up on his HUD. "Done sir."

Fury caught Gage before heading out. "Agent Smith. A moment?" Gage walked over to him. "Yes sir?" Fury gout out a small silver case, engraved with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo. "We have a...present for you of sorts." Gage raised an eyebrow. "When you say we?" "I mean Stark and Coulson. They both have a lot of faith in you and from seeing your resume I can confidently say your welcome in S.H.I.E.L.D any time. Stark designed these but Coulson kept them secret. We don't want them getting into the wrong hands." Gage was more confused and touched then ever. "Wrong hands sir?" Fury opened up the small case, show two dark sticks, with sliver lining, similar to Widows in her stingers. "Hold them." Gage took them out. He saw a slit which he assumed held blades. He stood back, pressing the buttons where his thumbs rested. Within seconds two katana swords reveled themselves. Being stuffed in like Tony's suit to a suitcase. He gasped in shocked and awe. "These are amazing. How did he fit them in there?" Fury let out an amused sounds.

"Stark family secret. There's a few other buttons on there as well. Five to be exact. One, to extract them, one, for a smoke screen, one, for tazers, on the blade and the ends as well but the ends of the swords have to be touching your enemy. Don't touch the ends when you do that." Gage nodded, looking at the swords and the sliver buttons. It took a little force to press them in, he could tell. So he won't just randomly press one in battle. Fury continued. "One creates a shock wave, to stun multiple enemies and press all of them at once. It creates a shield, a dome around you. Granted, not sure how much it can withstand but if Stark built it, I guarantee you it can at least handle his suit at it's most powerful. That can give you an idea." Gage nodded, retracting the swords. "This is an honor. I'll have to thank him later." Fury nodded. "In the mean time, go get our city back." "Right away sir." Gage took the holster that came with the swords, putting it around his waist quick. It was different but not different enough to be a problem. He took out his regular swords, putting the new ones in there holsters before taking off.

Clint was starting up the Quinnjet as Iron Man took off in front of him, he pressed his comm. "Tony, where the hell are you going? Your suppose to go with us." "Sorry Legolas, you know I don't wait around. I'm gonna go get an idea of what were dealing with, have JARVIS run some scans then hopefully nail this bastard." Clint grumbled, hating the worry that was nagging him. What was he so fucking worried about Stark running off? "Don't get yourself killed. Wait til we get there at least." He heard Tony laughed humorlessly. "Ha ha, your hilarious Barton." Steve and the rest finally made it on board, Clint started to put it into gear, flying out of the Hellicarrier.

Tony got there within a few minutes in his suit. He knew it would be another 10 or so minutes until the Quinnjet got there. He flew somewhat low, accessing the scene. It was like the zombie Apocalypse started only they couldn't kill these zombies. They were still alive. Tearing into each other with knives, guns, whatever weapons they had a hold of. JARVIS scanned the area. So far there was over 400 dead bodies in the street and rising. He swallowed down the lump forming. So many people dead and because of what? Soon they would find out. Blood flowed in the street, sometimes it was literal as Tony flew over, seeing people bleed out, bleeding into a drain like water. Fires were everywhere. It was gorilla warfare. Every man and woman and child for themselves at whatever the cost.

He spoke low. Keeping his voice steady "JARVIS, set the repulsers to stun. We just want to knock them out. Not kill them. They're still alive. Fuck." He cursed. Seeing this much death brought back memories of being in Afghanistan. All the dead his weapons made, all the ones he's killed. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Barton spoke over the comm. "Stark, hows it looking?" Tony swallowed, putting on his sarcastic charm. "Like a zombie Apocalypse. It's swarming. Keep the plane in the air." "Got it." Tony started taking off, shooting his stunned repulsers at them. It seemed to be working. They would be knocked out but alive and not hurting anyone. Suddenly Steve was in his ear. "Stark, how many dead? Do we know?" Tony swallowed. "Over 200. And that's only within a two mile radius. There's no knowing until this done. So, start knocking some heads." He shot at a man who was about to beat a woman with a bat. Soon he was too low, having one jump on him, bringing him to the ground. He shot at them, flying up in the air again.

The quinnjett hovered, high enough where they couldn't jump to it, low enough where the rest of the team could get down safely. Thor, was punching people left and right, using his hammer to shock-wave large groups to the ground while Natasha and Gage stunned them and knocked them out. Steve was busy taking on a few groups with his shield. Tony saw this, shooting at the group, getting low enough for there attention. "Hey, over there!" It got the peoples attention, instead going after Tony who flew up high, shooting them with his repulsers. Steve nodded. "Thanks Stark. Now go to the building, get rid of the source." "On it cap." Tony few fast, going to the empire state building.

Gage was using the tazers built into the swords. It was working wonders against something like this. All it took was one touch with the blade and they convulsed down tot he ground. He grunted as something suddenly hit his head. He quickly got back up on his feet, his sword, slicing at his attacker. Then another pain. A stab in his shoulder and another in his side. He groaned in pain, fighting it. He was getting over run, he quickly pressed all the buttons, like fury said, Xing them across his chest as a dome of force field came out, knocking the group on there feet. He used this moment to catch his breath. He spoke in his comm. "Stark, nice blades by the way." Tony spoke. "Thought you'd enjoy them. You seem rather attached to those swords. Figure I could just improve them." Gage smirked weakly, painfully as his wounds throbbed. "Yeah, kinda finding out how much your force-field can withstand at the moment so find that source fast." "On it."

Tony flew to the empire state building, scanning it for the machine giving out these rays. He found him, flying into the window when all of a sudden something jumped at him. With claws. "Whoa! Shit!" He shot at him. It did nothing. Tony spoke, sounding panicked. "JARVIS, normal repulsers. Now!" Tony shot at the thing attacking him, Finley stunning him enough to get away. Tony watched as the man fell to the ground, landing with the biggest dent in the road he's seen since Thor. He hovered, scanning him. He raised an eyebrow. "Logan?" It was wolverine. Growling up at him, his claws out. Whoever was doing this, Wolverine was protecting him. Should have known this was too easy to just go destroy it.

JARVIS spoke up. "Sir, he seems to have gotten through the armor. The shielding cannot protect against his blades. There adamantium " Tony sighed. He was starting to get just a little terrified. How can he knock out whoever was protecting the machine if they took a fall like that and lived? He tried going after the machine but Wolverine was already climbing up at a fast rate, his blades digging deep into the building like an ice pick. Tony took a chance, shooting at the machine and getting a look at the guy behind it before Wolverine pulled him away rather violently. Yep. He'd have to take down Wolverine first. He hissed in pain as wolverine threw him. His claws getting his back. "Shit, kitty got claws." He sighed, once steadying out. "Alright. Gotta take him out." He saw Wolverine, starting to attack, anyone that got too close to the building, nearly slicing them in half. He spoke in his comm. "Guys, I found the machine." Steve replied.

"That's great. Did you take it out?" "Yeah, about that. Wolverine is kinda protecting it. One of you is gonna have to go destroy it while I distract him." Barton was the first to speak up. "That's too dangerous Tony. He'l shred you into bits even in your suit." Tony winced at a wound. "Yeah, kinda already got that point. Just destroy it fast. The faster you do that, the faster I can stop being a cat toy." He ignored he rest of the protests as he went to wolverine, flying in front of him, dodging him. "Hey kitty, kitty kitty! Wanna play with the Iron Man?" Wolverine growled, jumping for him. Higher then Tony thought as a claw got his leg, taking much of the metal with him. He fell to the ground from the air. Error messages beeped loudly in the HUD as he hissed and yelped in pain. He had to do this. He had to stay strong. Keep him distracted. He breathed out, flying higher, shooting at him, starting to fly circles around him, before he could get to any more people. JARVS spoke up. "Power at 80%" Tony was literally flying circles around him, keeping him dizzy. At least until he grabbed him, his claws stabbing thru the amour and his ribs (just enough to hut) and threw him into a building, bits of his armor going with him ad he groaned. JARVIS spoke. "Power failing, power at 57%"

Tony groaned as Wolverine was charging at him. His eyes widened, using his thrusters to escape, making wolverine crash into the wall but it wasn't fast enough as he grabbed him again, clawing at him with such intensity Tony thought he was gonna die. JARVIS kept talking. "Power failing. Power at 44% 40% 35 %." The faceplate of the helmet came off as he was thrown. Shit. He was without radar or anything to tell him what and where everything was. JARVIS, thankfully was still working. He groaned, struggling to stay in the air. "Sir, if you do not leave his area-" "I'm not leaving JARVIS! I can't let anymore people die!" He was struggling to breath. He knew there was a broken rib, a few probably and bleeding. Lots of bleeding from these wounds. He knew his suit looked like he got mauled by a tiger of some large animal. He feebly tried to fight back. "JARVIS, put everything into the thrusters until that machine is gone!" "But sir-" "Do it JARVIS!" He growled, his repulsers coming back as he floated, shooting at wolverine as the giant cat decided to jump at him again, bringing him down to the ground. Tony was on his back now. JARVIS in his ear. "Power at 15%. running on backup." The back up being his own arc reactor. Not the one in the suit. Wolverine started slicing at his chest , Tony could taste blood in his mouth. Probably from his split lip, he hoped. Suddenly an arrow went into Wolverine's shoulder. Followed by a second. Wolverine stopped what he was doing, trying in vain to take it out but it wouldn't budge, he yelled in pain. It burned. Could see his skin literally burning as if he touched a very hot skillet.

Tony was breathing heavily as Clint rushed to him, helping him up. "Shit! That's what you get when you chose to become a cat toy." Tony smirked weakly. "You said wait til you guys got here didn't you?" Clint rolled his eyes. "Your a fucking idiot for genius Stark." Steve suddenly spoke up in the comm. "We got him. The machine's destroyed." Suddenly Clint noticed the difference in everyone around him. They were crying over the destruction but stopped hurting each other. Stopped killing. Tony breathed out relief before passing out against Clint. Clint shook him. "Stark. Stark! Dammit!" He spoke in the com. Forcing his voice steady. He was panicked. More panicked then he would like to admit. He held Tony close, as if he Tony would die if he didn't. "Your not gonna die here. You're too stubborn for that, bastard. You don't die. Your a Stark dammit. You don't die. You defy death. Don't go changing that now." He ignored the well of worried tears in his eyes. Blinking them away as he held him, hearing the rest run to them. Tony was gonna be ok. He had to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor landed with a thud on the hellicarrier runway, Tony cradled in his arms,dripping blood at an alarming rate. Agents rushed to Thor, Coulson among them. "Where are the others?" Thor spoke. "On their way. Tony is in urgent need of medical." Coulson tuned to the agents. "Go get a stretcher and a doctor. Now!" They ran off, going to do as he asked. Coulson went to Tony. "Dear God, what happened?" "There was a man there by the name of Wolverine among the people under mind control. He was protecting the machine. Tony distracted him enough for me to destroy it." Coulson looked over the suit sadly, worriedly. "How are we suppose to get the suit off?" Suddenly there was rushed footsteps along with wheels. Thor placed Tony gently on the stretcher before they took him. Coulson watched the worried look on Thor. "Follow them. Talk with his family. I'll wait for the others. They should be here momentarily." Thor nodded, walking briskly in Tony's direction.

Thor watched as they rushed him into there ER, doctors and nurses rushing around him like bees to a hive, trying in vain to take off the suit but with the power gone from it and having it shredded with only pieces hanging on him, it was impossible to tell what was the manual button to take it off. "Thor!" He turned his head, seeing Tony's wife. He nodded to her as she rushed over to him to watch through the window. "Thor! What happened? Is he-" She saw him throigh the window, her hand going to her mouth. "Oh my god...Is he...?" Thor put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He is alive Lady Kimberly. But his injures are great." Kim rushed in there, the doctors letting her, knowing who she was. She ignored the tears going down her face, looking him over as they rushed around her. "Tony... God..." Suddenly he was groaning in pain, his brown eyes opening, he looked to Kim. Kim could tell the burden the pain was, grimacing and wincing as he tried to hide it. "Angel..sorry...I'm...a little banged up.." Kim smiled sadly,holding his bare hand. The gantlet had come off during the battle. "It's ok..."

Tony looked around, staring between the ceiling and Kim. Delirious with pain. "I'm dead arnt I?" Kim shook her head. "No, no baby, you're alive." She suddenly yelled to the doctors and nurses. "Can someone take him out of his suit?!" A nurse spoke up. "We have no idea how!" Kim turned to Thor who was out in the hall. "Thor. Please. Help." Thor walked in, making sure to be gentle around the people with his gigantic size. "What is it you require?" Kim moved back. "Get his suit off. None of us know how to so it'll need ripped off." Thor took his giant hands to it, ripping it off of him easily. Within moments Tony was free of his shredded armor. Kim had to swallow the nausea she felt down. There was so much blood. He looked like he got mauled by a wild animal. Long scratches going across his torso, his arms,face. The doctors started to get to work now that he was out. Hooking him up to a morphine drip. Within moments Tony was talking, his words slurred as Kim sat next to him, holding his hand. "Mmm your really pretty...I know you don't I?" Kim assumed it was a mixture of the pain medication and deliriousness causing the memory loss. She smiled sadly. "Yeah. You do. I'm your wife." He smiled drunkenly. "My wife? Wow...I must have done something really good to have you...You're so pretty...did I tell you that?" Kim giggled weakly. "You did." "Well I'll say it again...you're pretty. Sorry I'm a bit scratched up..." He passed out from the anesthesia being given to him. She let her tears fall, petting his hair back as the doctors worked on him.

Gage was in medical as well,getting stitched up by Agent Hill, since almost all the doctors were working on Tony, stitching him back up. Gage only had a few bruises and cuts.He sat on the medical table, wincing when she put a stitch through. She smirked. "Stop being a baby." Gage smirked weakly. "You say that the next time someone gives you a good prick." Maria smirked. "Sorry, not interested in Tony." Gage chuckled weakly before wincing. "Funny." She was working on his shoulder currently. His other one having a large bandage on it until she was done with this one. Gage smiled. "So? The city is saved now, people are getting back to normal. How about that coffee sometime?" Maria smiled. "I'd like that." He grinned. "Great." He watched her as she worked. She was pretty, smart, knew how to use a weapon. Maybe this could work. Maria looked up at him as she put her instruments away, cleaning them. "Something you like?" He smirked. "Yeah. There is." Maria smirked. "What might that be?" He brought his hands on her waist, bringing her closer. "You." She smirked, hands resting on his chest, away from his wounds. "Moving a little fast agent Smith?" "Is it a problem Agent Hill?" She smirked. "I like fast." She leaned in, kissing him, gently at first before he started deepening it. His good arm reached up, cupping the side of her face, hands caressing her soft skin, feeling the the silk of her hair as it was curled and pinned into bun. She smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth to him, her hands roaming around his hard, defined chest.

Suddenly the door opened, it was Clint who smirked. "If this is how they handle medical I need to get hurt more often." Agent Hill jumped back, wiping her mouth. Gage was blushing, looking to the floor before looking to his brother while Maria spoke. "Is there something you needed Agent Barton?" Clint smirked. "Just to talk to this one." Maria nodded. "Talk. I still have to stitch up his other wound." Clint walked towards him. "Two wounds? Your losing your touch." Gage half glared. "What do you want?" Clint softened.. "I wanted to see how you were doing. Obviously very well in the hands of Agent Hill. Tony's in some bad shape." Gage looked at him. "How bad?" Clint sighed. "He decided to be a distraction and nearly get himself killed. He's lucky he even made it to the medbay without bleeding out. He looks like he got mauled by a tiger. God knows how many stitches he's gonna have." Gage smirked as Maria stitched up his side. "Your worried, arnt you?" Clint scoffed. "Worried for Kim. He's her whole world." "You're worried. About him." Clint glared. "Am not." "Are to." Clint glared. "Keep it up and see what happens." Gage chuckled. "Sure, sure."

The doctors were almost done stitching Tony up when one went to Kim. "May I speak to you? Alone?" Kim nodded, following him out into the hallway. "Is he ok?" The doctor nodded. "Yes. He is gonna be fine but his wounds are quite severe as of placement. He's gonna have a hard time moving and will most likely rip a stitch or two given that there are so many. " Kim swallowed. "How many?" The doctor sighed. "At this point. Somewhere around 500, and rising. I don't have an exact-" "500 stitches!" Kim was in shock, hands going to her mouth. The doctor nodded. "Yes. Along with a very high chance of ripping a few of them, he's at a much higher chance for infection. These wounds, as superficial as they may be, since there are so many puts him at a much higher chance of infection. We're gonna put him on a strongest antibiotic we can. It might upset his stomach...I'll print out some information on it." Kim nodded, tears falling down her face. Clint was walking down the hall when the doctor went back in the room. He rushed to her, seeing her trembling. "What is it? Is he gonna be ok?" She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "He's gonna be fine. Just...shocking. There giving him around 500 stitches. He's gonna have to be reduced to bed rest, how are we gonna keep him from moving? You know how he-" Clint held both her arms, seeing she was slowly making her way into a panic attack. "Kim, breath. He's gonna be fine. We'll figure it out." Her lip trembled, collapsing into him, letting her tears fall into his shirt. He held her close, kissing her head. "shh it'll be alright."

It was an hour later that the doctors finished, his stitches now covered in bandages. Bandages covering half his body. Going across his chest, arms, one on his face. Kim sat next to him, holding his hand gently. A bandage going across it. The morphine put him to sleep, thankfully. She doesn't want to imagine what kind of pain he would be in. Suddenly there was a light knock in the door way. She looked over, relaxing when she saw Gage. "Hey..." Gage walked in slowly, his eyes scanning over Tony. "Damn...Logan did a number on him. Is he gonna be ok?" Kim nodded. "Yeah. They're superficial wounds. Nothing life threatening. At the moment." Gage raised an eyebrow. "At the moment?" Kim nodded. "He's at a much higher chance for infection or complication since the wounds are so many." She paused. "Who did you say did this to him?" Gage sighed. "Names Logan. He goes by Wolverine. This guy that was controlling the city was using Wolverine to protect him. He was some wannabe mad scientist. Wanted to prove Charles Xavier that his product worked. Just a scientist that got rejected one to many times and couldn't take it. Wait, where you going?" Kim was at the door way now, she spoke to Gage. "Stay here and watch over him." Gage nodded as she left, quickly.

She found Logan in the mess hall, charging over to him quickly, shoving his large shoulder while he sat. "How could you?" She glared, nearly growling. He glared up. Everyone already looking over nervously. A few agents already having their hands on their guns, moving in slowly to protect her. Logan stood, glaring, towering over her. "Excuse me?" Kim growled, glaring up at him. "You. Do you have any idea how much it's gonna take to keep my husband practically bed-ridden? He's gotten 567 stitches because of you! At any moment he could rip them and and get an infection. If he dies from complications it's on you you damn fucking son of a bitch!" She had angry tears falling down her face as she glared, seething at him. He glared down at her before speaking, calmly. "So your the one that settled Stark." He paused, watching her, feeling a bit of guilt twist his heart. "You're a brave one. I'm sorry for his injures, honest but I was under mind-control. I had no control over myself." Kim's lip was trembling along with her glare. Her voice wobbly. "Fuck you." She was about to huff away, to go back to Tony's room when Logan grabbed her arm to keep her there. "Hey, calm down. Sit." Her face crumbled with tears a moment before nodding  and sitting down. It was a few more moments that the agents calmed, putting there guns away.

About a half hour later Logan was walking her down the hall to Tony. He frowned, seeing the injures. "I'm truly sorry. I mean, your husband can be a pain in the ass but I'd never do something like that to an innocent." Kim nodded. "I understand." Gage looked over to them, waving to Logan. Kim looked in and saw Tony was awake. He smiled weakly. "Hey angel.." She smiled sadly, walking in to him, holding his hand. "Hey baby...how you feeling?" He winced,taking in a breath. "Feel like I got mauled by a tiger." He saw Logan in the doorway. "Your'e you again right? Not here to finish the job?" Logan snorted. "Nope. I'm me. Sorry about your injures." Tony nodded. "It's fine, I understand the mind-control thing." Logan nodded, smirked weakly. " You listen to your wife here and rest up. No ripping stitches." Tony looked confused between them. "uh did I miss something?" Logan shook his head, walking out the door, down the hall. Kim smiled, sitting next to Tony's bed. Tony smiled to her weakly. Gage followed out the door, wanting to check on TJ and Quinn. 

Kim smiled to him, leaning, kissing him softly. He smiled, kissing back, starting to deepen it when he winced. "Ahh ok...guess I should watch my breathing. That hurt." Kim bit her lip. "Sorry.." Tony smiled sadly. "Don't be. It was my fault for becoming a cat toy. How are the kids? Are they ok?" Kim nodded. "They're fine. Just worried." "Can..can I see them? Wait, should they see me like this?" Kim smiled sadly, standing. "I'll go bring them here."

At that moment Clint was walking in. "Ah you're awake." Tony nodded. "I am.." Kim stood, speaking to Clint. "Could you watch him a moment while I get the kids?" Clint nodded with a weak smile to her. "Sure." Kim smiled, walking out the door. Tony sighed. "Thanks for saving my ass back there." Clint scoffed, sitting across from him. "Next time how about not becoming a cat toy." Tony laughed weakly before wincing. "Ow.. shit." He looked to the side. "I'm a sight to see arnt I?" Clint gave him a look. "The hell you talking about?"  "All this.. the stitches. They go across my chest, arms, I'm lucky one didn't get my neck. Gonna be a while before she or anyone for that matter wants me." Clint glared. "How can you fucking say that?"

Tony glared weakly. "Look at me Clint. These are gonna scar, no amount of S.H.I.E.L.D medical best is gonna make them go away. Girls like scars but not fucking huge ones that go across your chest. Excuse me if I'm feeling a little deformed by this." He swallowed. "All people have wanted me for was looks or money. I don't know what the hell she saw in me to stay now that looks are out of the picture-" suddenly there was a hand coming across his face, hard. He winced, looking to Clint, who was next to his bed, glaring and forcing him to look in very angry blue eyes. "How can you fucking talk about yourself like that? Have you looked in a mirror? Scars or not, your one of the most beautiful men alive and your gonna sit there and wallow in your own self-made pity? She loves you you fucking idiot. Thats why she stayed. Because she loves your idiotic, self-destructing ass". Tony paused, letting all that sink in before smirking weakly. "You think I'm beautiful huh?" Clint blushed, deeply before huffing back to his chair. "No, I don't. It's kinda all over the tabloids." Tony let out an amused sound. "sure."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a month since the city wide mind-control and it's still recovering. The city itself is still standing tall and strong. Tony was getting around slower than normal but at least he wasn't on bed rest anymore. That was a nightmare. His scars were still fairly fresh but the stitches were dissolveable and were almost gone. The scars themselves were still bright red, irritated and Tony hated them. Quinn has been working harder than normal (if that was possible) on her suit and blueprints and diagrams. Kim was getting worried, along with everyone else. Kim offered the idea to take her to central park. It's only a few blocks away an she's in the safest hands around him. He put his numbers into the lab, smiling when he saw her moving some holograms around from the computer, working on schematics. "Hey princess.." She barely looked up. "Hi." He knew her fathers small brush with near death got to her which was why she was working so hard. He smiled, going to her. "You know you've been in here a really long time." "Uh-huh." He sighed, kneeling next to her level. "How about going to the park with me? Get some fresh air, might give you some ideas." She perked up, looking at him, she smiled. "Ok! It sounds like fun." She got off he chair, holding his hand. He smiled. He forgot how much he missed this. She smiled up at him. "I missed you." He smiled. "I missed you too princess."

It was a 15 minute walk to get to central park. For once it wasn't that crowded. He held her hand as they walked. She looked around in awe at everything but still stayed close to him, being shy of the people. Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" He looked down at Quinn, making sure she was still having a good time. There was a familiar voice on the other end. "Agent Smith? I hope you remember me and that coffee we're suppose to have." He smirked. "How could I forget maria. Where you at now?" "Just finishing up some work in the city. Collateral damage and whatnot." Gage smiled. "Well me and Quinn are in central park, if you want to join us." "aww that sounds sweet. Ok, I'll be there in a bit. Go to the fountain, I'll meet you there." "Got it." He hug up, putting the phone in his pocket. He smiled down to Quinn. "We're gonna have a guest with us." She looked confused. "Who?" "You remember Maria Hill right? Shes in the city, she wants to meet us and walk for a bit." "oh ok." He noticed how disappointed she looked. He picked her up as they were walking. "Hey, don't pout. You're still my princess." She smiled weakly, before he started tickling her with his free hand. Making her giggle as they walked. They got to the main fountain, sitting with Quinn in his lap.

It was a few moments later someone was calling his name. "Gage!" He looked over, seeing a gorgeous woman, with long brown hair. He almost didn't recognize Agent Maria Hill. He never saw her hair down or make up on or even in normal cloths. He had to remember to swallow. She smiled, walking to them. "Gage, you look good. Hi Quinn, how's your work coming along?" Quinn shrugged. "It's ok." Gage ruffled her hair. "Not gonna tell her you got a working repulser arm?" Maria smiled, eyes wide in surprise. "Wow...really?" Quinn spoke up, sounding small. "And Magnetic boots too." Maria laughed lightly. "wow, you'll have a whole suit in no time." Quinn looked at Gage. "Can I walk around?" She was starting to feel unwanted in this trio. She didn't like it. Gage kissed her head, lowering her to the ground. "Sure but stay where I can see you." "ok." She started to walk a bit, looking at the fountain. Maria sat down, her shoulder hitting Gage's gently. "So how's Tony doing?" Gage shrugged. "Better, thats for damn sure. He was on bed rest for a while. He's moving around now, slowly but he's moving." "Good. I was worried. So how about that coffee?" He smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that "coffee" is code for getting in to my pants. You're sure insistent on it." Maria smirked. "I did mean coffee but that could work too." She kissed the side of his mouth, making him bite his lip. "Lets go get coffee. Actual coffee, not the other one..yet." Maria chuckled, standing. "Go get Quinn then, we'll be going." He nodded, standing. "Quinn!" It was a few moments later she walked over to him. He smiled, picking her up. "There's my princess. Com'on, were gonna go get something to eat." Maria smiled, watching him with Quinn. He was so good with her.

They walked to a close coffee shop. Maria and Gage getting coffee, getting a fruit punch drink for Quinn. Sitting down at a small booth. Maria and Gage across from each other, Quinn on the side of Gage, sipping her juice. Maria smiled, sipping her coffee. "So tell me about yourself." Gage shrugged with a smile. "Not much about me. Trained my whole life for military." Maria smiled. "And it shows." He chuckled when Quinn poked his arm. He leaned over to hear her. "Yeah princess?" "I'm gonna go use the bathroom." She started wiggling underneath the table, he chuckled, moving his legs for her. "Be careful. Ok?" "ok." She made her way into the bathroom at the end of the shop.

Maria took this moment alone, leaning over and kissing him, deeply. He was taken by surprise but quickly melted before she pulled away with a small smirk. He smirked back. "We're doing more of..that later." She chuckled. "At a loss for words Agent Smith?" Gage smirked. "Not at all Agent Hill." In the rest room, Quinn sat on the toilet, her pants still on. She just wanted to get away from them. She could feel the affection between them. The chemistry. She was feeling like she wasn't wanted and that Maria was stealing her knight away. She sniffled, wiping her eyes. Maybe she could do something to get his attention. But what? She bit her lip, trying not to cry to hard. Once she was done she washed her face, best she could with her small size and walked out. Then he heard it. Buzzing. She looked to it and saw a bee on the seat next to her. It must have followed someone in. She bit her lip. She knew whenever they went outside he had her Epi-pens so she would be fine. She hard them laugh, looking over, seeing them kiss. She wanted to growl. She was so mad. She quickly snatched the bee, holding it in her hands, trapped. She jumped when it stung her, biting her lip to keep from crying. It was only seconds later she felt the effects. Her breathing becoming labored, throat swelling up, unable to stand, she fell to the floor.

There was quite the commotion around her but everything was muffled. She saw Gage now in her line of sight. In the commotion Gage saw Quinn on the ground. He quickly ran over. "Quinn!" He saw her on the ground, unable to breath, face starting to swell. He quickly got an Epi-pen out, kneeling, holding her close as he took the cap off quickly with his teeth, jabbing it into her thigh, pressing the button. He petted her hair back gently. "It's ok princess.. it'll be ok." Maria ran next to him, gasping. "Oh my God, what happened?" Gage held Quinn close as her body calmed. "Shes..shes allergic to bees. One must have followed in here. God..I'm sorry." Maria knelled, taking her coat off, putting it around Quinn. "Don't be, this wasn't your fault. Lets get her home." Gage nodded. He picked her up gently, paying for the drinks and apologizing for the drama. The clerk was only worried about Quinn.

Gage got home, Maria following, her jacket still around Quinn. Kim saw this from the kitchen, walking over quickly. "Oh my God, what happened?" Gage sighed. "A bee. We were in a coffee shop, one must have followed us in. I'm sorry." Kim nodded. "It's alright, that isn't your fault. Lay her down on the couch, I'll get some ointment. Hello Maria, sorry, I haven't said hi." Maria smiled. "It's alright, you have better things to worry about." Kim nodded, rushing to the kitchen. Kim spoke while looking in the first aid pantry. "JARVIS, tell Tony that Gage and Quinn are back. That he needs to come to the living room." She got the anti-histamine ointment and started the tea kettle before walking out to Quinn who was now laying down on the couch, a small blanket over her, Maria now with her coat back. Kim sat on the couch, inspecting Quinn for the sting. She looked at her arms but she saw her hand was the most swollen. She held it gently, the stinger in the middle of her palm. She got the tweezers, taking the stinger out quickly with a small wince from Quinn. Tony made his way to the living room. Long sleeve shirt on, band tee over that. He slowly made his way, nearly limping. He smiled weakly. "Agent Hill? What brings you here?"

Kim spoke. "Tony, it's Quinn." Tony frowned, suddenly worried, walking over to them quick as he could. "Is she ok? What happened?" Gage frowned. "Bee sting. Shes fine now but one must have followed into the coffee shop we were in." Tony sighed in relief. "I'm just glad shes ok now." Quinn whined, turning into the coach. Gage kissed her head. "I'll let her rest." Kim nodded. Gage lead maria to the kitchen. Maria spoke worriedly. "She gonna be ok?" Gage nodded, getting mugs out. "Yeah. She just needs a little rest." Maria nodded. "Poor thing. Having to feel like a fish out of water, it's a scary feeling." Gage nodded, handing her a mug of tea. "Here. Sorry about our half date." maria smiled. "Half date?" Gage shrugged, sipping his tea. She chuckled softly. "Well we could make this a real date and go somewhere private." He felt himself blush before smirking. "How about dinner?" Maria smiled. "That sounds great."

After a few hours of calming Quinn down and putting her to sleep, Gage was getting ready for his date. Clint was on patrol tonight. He met maria standing next to one of the cars. A BMW, red. Maria smiled. "Not subtle, are you?" Gage smirked, opening her door. "Felt like showing off." She smirked,getting in the car. "I have a feeling we won't be doing much eating tonight." Gage smirked, starting the car, driving out of the garage.

Around 12AM Quinn woke, crying hard into her pillow. It was five minutes later she wondered where Gage was. Her heart perked up when the door opened but fell when it was just her dad. He frowned, walking to the bed. "You ok princess?" She sniffled. "I had an nightmare. Wheres Gage?" Tony sighed, petting her hair. "Sorry, he's out tonight. Don't worry he'll be back." Her lip trembled. "But he's always here. He's always here for me." Tony picked her up, hiding the wince, holding her close. He knew that feeling. "It's ok. You know he cares about you." She remained quiet and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

Gage was parked at a secluded parking lot. Him and maria in the back, maria on his lap, opening her mouth to the kiss. He moaned, running his hands up her back, under her shirt. She started kissing his neck, suckling on it. He moaned. "Oooh...mmm." Maria smirked, running her hand up his shirt, feeling the defined muscles underneath. He groaned, taking her shirt off quickly along with her bra. Suckling on a breast. She gasped, arching into him. He moaned as she rubbed her hips against his hard member tenting in his jeans. "Maria...how far did...did you want to...mmm?" She smirked, suckling his neck. "I'm protected if that's what your asking." He smirked. "Oh good lord..." He crashed his lips to hers, letting her take his shirt off. Once it was off he quickly laid her on the car's seat, kissing down her body, suckling on her breast as he unzipped her jeans, reaching a hand underneath, feeling her warmth. She moaned. "ooh..." She bit her lip as the jeans came off along with her panties, leaving her lean body nude before him. He moaned, looking her over before crashing his lips to hers, moaning as he started taking his jeans off. She helped, a hand reaching in, starting to stroke him. He groaned. "Oh God...I need to be inside you..." She smirked, wrapping herself around him, his member hitting her warmth. "Then what are you waiting for?" He thrust in fast, groaning into her neck, starting to thrust into her with abandon. She gasping, moaning, her nails digging into his back. He moaned, pounding into her. "Oh yes...mmm.."

underneath there cloths his phone was ringing, muffled by the cloths laying over top and the moans of the car. He groaned. "Oh God...I'm close..." She bit her lip, moaning. "Me...to ahh God.." He groaned as he felt her walls tightening with her orgasm, milking his own. Coming hard inside her. He panted, riding it out until he stopped. "Oh god...mmmm" He kissed her shoulder before pulling out, laying next to her, panting, arms around her. She chuckled softly, snuggling next to him. "You know you'll have to go home soon?" He nodded. "A few more minutes."

It was going on 2Am when he got back to Stark Tower. He dropped off Maria, they had plans for a second date, when they wernt busy. He knew she had a lot to do still concerning the last incident with New york. He had a missed call from Tony but never left a voice mail. He hoped it wasn't important. He got to the upper level and saw the living room light on along with the faint sounds of spongebob. He smiled weakly, making his way in but he frowned. Quinn was awake, a frown on her face, sniffling and wiping her tears. He could tell shes been upset for a while. Her eyes were red and tear stained. He walked in. "Princess, whats wrong?" He stopped walking when she glared.  _She glared at him._ There was anger in her eyes. He couldn't help but think of Tony's temper. It was calm and dangerous and something that should never be messed with. She glared then looked back at the screen. He swallowed, walking closer. "Princess, are you mad?" She remained quiet and that scared him. He walked closer. "Quinn...please talk to me." She kept quiet, glaring still, her little arms crossing over her chest. He sat next to her. "Talk to me." He was pleading at this point. What did he do to make her so mad?

She spoke, her voice wobbly with tears. "I had a nightmare tonight. You didn't come. You never did." He frowned. "Did your dad come help you? Your mom?" "They're not you!" He nearly jumped at the raised voice. "Princess, calm down." She stood, glaring at him with tears still falling. He was hating himself with every second. She spoke. "Daddy came to help but you didn't. He isn't you. I want you to help me and make me feel better. But you wernt there, you ignored me all day!" He knelled down to her, holding her arms gently. "I never ignored you." "Yes you did. When that pretty lady from shield was with you. You ignored me as soon as she came to us. As soon as she was with us you didn't care abut me. Even after I left for 7 minutes, you didn't even come looking for me. Even after I got myself stung by that bee you were still all about her." Gage was at a loss then paused. "Wait, you got yourself stung by that bee?" She swallowed, looking away. Knowing she was in trouble. "Yes. I knew you had my pens so I was gonna be ok." He shook his head. "Were talking in the morning but right now I think I owe a day of whatever you want to do. I'm sorry. Hey..look at me." He tilted her head to look at him. Her lip trembling. "Hey...tomorrow, we'll do whatever you like in the city. Our own little date, would you like that?" She smiled weakly, nodding. He smiled, kissing her head. "Good." He picked her up, holding her close, hugging her. "Don't ever think I don't care about you. I'll always be here no matter what." She hugged him tightly, hiding her head in his neck as her tears continued.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Gage found Quinn in her room. That was strange, it was going on noon. Shes always in the lab by 8AM at the latest. He lightly knocked on her door. "Princess, everything ok?" She looked up, nodding but he could tell she wasn't. Her smile was weak and that sparkle in her eye that was always there was gone. He knew he was why it was gone and he hated himself a little more. She was just writing in her notebooks. "Yeah. I'm ok." Gage nodded before leaving, going to find Tony. He found Tony in the lab, doing some work on the suits. "Uh Tony? May I talk to you?" Tony didn't look up from his work, soldering together metal and wires. "Yeah, whats on your mind?" He blew some smoke away before going back to soldering. Gage sighed. "You remember my date with Agent Hill?" Tony smiled. "Yeah, what? Need dating tips now?" Gage smiled weakly. "No sir, just.. it's Quinn. She was pretty upset about it." Tony put his work down, turning to him with a soft frown. "Yeah. She was. She had a nightmare and I went in to help but she was pretty upset it wasn't you." Gage sighed. "When I came home I spoke with her, I wanted to make sure she knew that I never stopped caring about her just because I went on a date. Shes still a little down." "I noticed." Gage nodded. "I had an idea."

Quinn was still in her room, wiping some tears away when a small knock was on her door. The door opened, showing her Brother TJ with soft frown on his face. "Are you ok?" She looked up, trying to put on a smile. "Oh I'm ok. You don't need to worry." But her brother walked in, sitting next to her and hugging her. "It's ok to not be ok." She sniffled, a few tears falling. "He doesn't love me anymore." "Who?" She sniffled. "Gage. He went out on a date with that pretty girl from S.H.I.E.L.D and now he's gonna forget about me." TJ's eyes widen. "Why?" Gage was about to knock on Quinns door when he overheard TJ and her talking. Quinn was speaking. Her voice wobbly with tears. "Because shes pretty and smart and is just like him. She knows how to fight and everything she's perfect. I'm just not." He had to swallow the lump in his throat. How could he ever make her think that? Suddenly Quinn ran out of the room to her moms room. TJ followed but glared when he saw Gage. "You hurt my sister." Gage knelled down. "I'm sorry little man,I didn't mean to, honest. But I'm gonna make it up to her." TJ still glared but huffed down the hall, most likely to the training room. Gage shook his head. What a mess he got himself in.

Tony went up to the master bedroom, finding Kim in there along with Quinn flopped down on the bed looking all kinds of depressed. Kim was rubbing her back soothingly but she looked up at Tony with worried expression. Tony walked over. "how is she?" Kim sighed. "She stopped crying, thats good. Shes just been quiet." He nodded, walking in, sitting on the bed, his hand starting to pet Quinns hair. "Hey princess, whats wrong?" He watched her take a breath before speaking. "Gage doesn't care about me anymore. He's going on dates with that pretty lady from S.H.I.E.L.D and he's gonna forget about me." Kim frowned softly, her hand on her daughters back. "Why do you say that?" Quinn sniffled. She was still face down on the bed, her little face slightly squished from the mattress. "Because that's what happens when you go on dates and get a boyfriend or girlfriend. There all that matter and they make you forget about everything else." Tony couldn't help the small smile. She kinda hit the nail on the head and had a point and she was only going on seven years old. There was a light knock on the door, Kim spoke. "Come in."

Gage walked in carefully, like Quinn was a wounded animal he didn't want to scare. He walked to the bed, in front of Quinn, kneeling so he was face to face with her. "Quinn..." She didn't look up. "Yes?" Gage sighed. "I'm sorry. I never meant for my date to hurt you like this. You know I'm always gonna care about you." "uh-huh." Everyone in the room could tell she didn't believe that. She wasn't even looking at him. He continued. "Let me make it up to you. Would you like to go out with me today?" She looked up quickly and Tony and Kim had to hide there laughter that bubbled up from her reaction. "Like a date?" Gage smiled. "Yes. Like a date." She nodded, a small smile started to form on her face. He smiled. "Good. I'm going to go get ready. Wear something pretty, ok?" She smiled brightly. "Ok!" She crawled off the bed, running to her room, the door slamming in her excitement. Kim smiled, laughing lightly. "All it takes it one date to make her better?" Tony chuckled, shrugging. "He made her his center of attention. She likes attention." Kim smirked weakly to him. "Sounds like another Stark I know." Gage chuckled. "I hope that was ok." Kim smiled. "Shes happy. Thats all that matters. " Gage nodded. "Right, I'm gonna go get ready." Kim nodded. "I'm gonna go help Quinn before she rips her room apart." She got up, walking out the door, Gage following. Tony sighed, going to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee.

Kim lightly knocked on her daughters door, walking inside. "Sweetie...oh my...Do you need help?" There was clothes already thrown about the room. Quinn looked to her mother, nodding with watery eyes. "I don't know. What do people wear on dates?" Kim smiled softly, going to her daughter. "They wear something nice. Lets find you a pretty dress." Kim helped Quinn sort through what few dresses she had. Most from Stark Expos and Galas. She found a pretty pastel blue one. "Here, this is pretty." Quinn smiled. "That one!" Kim smiled, taking the dress off the hanger. "JARVIS, let Gage know shes wearing pastel blue, if he wants to match." "Yes mam."

Gage was getting ready, having just got done taking a shower, putting on his cologne. JARVIS spoke as he put on his after shave in the mirror. "Sir, Kim has asked me to tell you that Quinn will be wearing pastel blue if you desire to match." Gage smiled. "Thanks jay. Oh, jay, do you know what kind of flower she likes, if any?" "I believe she favors sunflowers." "Thanks Jay." Gage went out of the bathroom connected to his and Clint's rooms, going to the dresser, getting out a nice pair of kakie pants and a pastel blue button down. Clint walked in, smirked weakly. "Another date with Hill?" Gage smiled weakly, buttoning his shirt. "Nope. I'm making that up to Quinn and taking her out." Clint chuckled weakly. "little young don't you think." Gage rolled his eyes. "Shut up." Clint chuckled before getting what he came in there for and walking out.

Kim was done helping Quinn. Her hair was brushed and pulled back with some framing her face. Quinn smiled. "I'm ready!" Km smiled, holding her hand. "Com'on, lets go meet your knight downstairs." Quinn walked down the stairs with her mom. Gage managed to put together a small bouquet of sunflowers from Kim's roof-top garden, wrapping them in red and gold ribbon. He was sitting in the living room. Tony followed them down the stairs. Kim got to the entrance way to the living room, stopping. Quinn saw Gage stand, walking over. Suddenly over-come with shyness she hid behind her mothers leg, not feeling pretty enough for him. They all shared a soft chuckle at that. Gage knelled down to her, handing her the small bouquet. "There's my princess. You look beautiful. Here, JARVIS says they're your favorite." She smiled weakly, starting to come out from behind her mothers leg, gently taking a hold of the small bouquet. Gage held her hand once she came out from hiding, standing. He looked to Tony. Tony smiled. "Just be back by dinner time." Gage smiled. "Got it." He started leading Quinn down to the garage.

He smiled down to her. "Pick a car." She smiled, letting go of his hand, going to the White Audi. He smiled, going to it, opening the back seat, picking her up and putting her into her booster seat. She was till small for her age. He was willing to bet she wouldn't grow to be more then 5'3 or less. He buckled her in, making sure she was safely in there before going to the driver's seat, starting the car. The engine purred and roared at the same time. It was beautiful. Quinn smiled. "Such a pretty sound. I love that sound." Gage chuckled. "What, this?" He revved the engine. She grinned. "Yes! Again!" He chuckled. "When were on the road you' hear plenty of it, I promise. What music do you want?" She looked to be thinking a moment. "What music does daddy listen to again?" Gage smiled. "AC/DC, Queen, there all older bands. It's called classic rock." She smiled. "I like that. Can we play classic rock?" Gage smirked weakly, tuning the radio which was playing bohemian rhapsody.. she gasped. "This is my favorite!" He chuckled, pulling out of the garage, driving down the road, onto the crowded streets of New York. He smiled, she was singing every line of the song. On the chorus he joined her and he was lucky they were at a red light when the head-banging came. She laughed after a few of them, stopping. He stopped on the second as well, laughing.

He parked in the parking space of a small restaurant. He hated that there was already paparazzi starting to realize this was one of the Stark's cars, starting to take photos. He put on a smile for Quinn. "Looks like your fans are waiting princess." She looked nervously out the window. "There not gonna hurt us are they?" Gage started to get out, getting her out of her booster seat. "I won't let them. Don't worry, your knight will protect you." He smiled, kissing her head as he held her on his hip. She smiled, hugging him before he put her down, holding her hand. A few were taking pictures, asking questions like "Whats the plan today? Why are you taking her out without her parents?" He ignored them and made sure to keep a hold of Quinn's hand. She waved to them shyly, smiling. He sighed in relief, her adorable waving got them to shut up and take pictures silently. He got them inside and by a cornor. He wanted privacy. The waitress was a young blonde. She smiled as she got them to their seat. Giving Gage his menu and Quinn her menu and crayons for her paper mat. "May I start you off with something to drink?" He didn't miss the way this girl looked him over. Gage nodded. "Yeah, just an ice tea." She wrote it down then looked to Quinn. Quinn looked up before looking scared. She looked to Gage. He smiled. "It's ok princess, go on, talk to her." The blonde smiled. "aww someone's shy?" Gage smiled. "Yeah. Only around new people. Go on Quinn, tell her what you want to drink." Quinn swallowed, speaking quietly. "Um just a juice box. If you have them." The blonde smiled. "Right away." Her eyes went back to Gage, looking him up and down before walking away.

He watched her walk away before shaking his head, looking to Quinn who had starting drawing on her paper mat on the clear side of it. He smiled. "What are you drawing?" He saw the worried look on her face. "It was in my nightmare last night." He reached a hand out, touching her arm gently. "What happened?" If it bothered her this much, he knew it was a prediction. She stopped her coloring but didn't look up at him. He could feel her tense. "This bad person took you and put something inside you. He made you into a monster." He raised an eyebrow. "A monster?" She nodded, looking up. " I don't know what it was but it made your body burn up and you got angry a lot. Like Hulk but not green or giant."

He tensed, frowning. "Did I hurt you in this? Or anyone? Did I hurt anyone?" She shook her head. "No but whatever this bad guy put inside you is going to kill you." He swallowed. It was unreal hearing such grim words from such an innocent voice. "Is that what your drawing?" She nodded, showing him. She drew a crude drawing of him but he looked to be suffering, glowing orange with fire around him. "Do you know when?" She shook her head, her lip trembling. He reached out, holding her hand. "Hey, don't cry. Whenever this happens, we'll get though it together,, ok?" She nodded, wiping her tears away. He smiled. "Now, lets forget about this for now and have a good time." She smiled weakly, nodding. He folded the picture up, putting it in his pocket, making a mental note to tell Tony about it.

After their lunch he took her to the science museum and half the time she was pointing out errors in the science. He tried not to laugh at the arguments she would get into with some of the staff. Only stepping in when it seemed to be ugly. Now it was going on 5PM, they needed to get home. He placed her in her booster, buckling her in. "Ready to go home princess?" She nodded, yawning. He smiled, kissing her head before getting in the drivers side, starting the car and driving back to Stark tower.


	12. Chapter 12

Kim was styling Quinns hair up. Quinn wincing. "Ow! Why do I have to have my hair up?" Kim sighed but smiled. "Because it looks pretty. Were going to a Gala, we need to look our best." Quinn grumbled, crossing her arms over her little red dress and matching dress shoes. Tony was in TJ's room,helping him into his own tux. "But I don't like these suits." "No one does son, but you have to wear it to places like this. Galas are fancy." He got the tie around TJ's neck, tieing it into a bow tie when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." In came Kim who wasn't ready yet. "Quinn's ready, I'm gonna start getting ready." Tony smiled. "Alright angel. There. How does he look?" Tony showed off TJ, turning him to face Kim. Kim smiled, walking closer to him. "He looks so handsome. No wonder all the girls love you." TJ stood straighter, chest puffed out but grinned. "It helps that the girls are pretty too." Kim gave Tony a look. Tony looked away, knowing those were his own genes talking. Kim sighed. "I'm going to get ready now." She ruffled TJ's hair, leaving the room. Tony smiled. "Your sister's downstairs if you wanna wait with her." TJ took off, nearly running. Tony sighed, walking out, straightening his tie.

Quinn was busy looking all over the living room, looking under everything. Gage was about to tell her where her converse were when Tony walked up behind him, TJ following into the living room. "They're in the lab princess." Quinn smiled, running to the lab in her bare feet, her dress shoes abandoned by the couch. Gage chuckled. "Can't keep her in dress shoes can we?" Tony sighed with a smile. "No, we can't." Clint came down, adjusting his tie, making sure his weapons were secure and hidden under his tux, same as Gage. Tony looked over, now noticing him. He had to swallow. Clint looks damn good in a tux and it took a lot of will power to control his wondering eye.

Kim was following behind, now ready in a purple gown to match Tony's purple tie for the Purple hearts Foundation that was the main Charity this year. Tony smiled, walking over to her. "You look beautiful." He put his arms around her, kissing her cheek. Clint had to look away. She smiled. "Thank you sweetie. Are we all ready to go?" Kim looked around. "Wheres Quinn?"

suddenly there was the patter of feet on the wooden floor, Quinn smiling as she ran down the hall to the living room, her red dress swooshing around her. "Here mommy!" Kim laughed, kneeling down in her purple dress. "You look beautiful. Just like a princess." Quinn smiled, moving to hold Gage's hand while TJ got off the sofa, standing by Clint, arms crossed like him. Tony smiled. "Looks like were ready to go. Poor happy's been waiting, lets go say hi." Tony lead everyone to the limo,Gage and Clint making sure to look out for danger as they got in safely. Happy smiled to them from the drivers seat, looking in the review mirror. "Hey guys. Long time no see." Tony smiled. "Wheres Pepper tonight?" "probably at the Gala by now. Being CEO of the company, shes doing interviews and whatnot." Tony nodded.

Once happy drove them there, they got to their seats fairly quickly. Once everyone was settled Pepper rushed over to Tony in her own purple dress. "Tony! Thank God you're here. They've been asking for you. I need you to to speak with some of the veterans here." Tony held both her arms. "Pep, calm down. You know I got this." Pepper gave him a look. "Yeah, just like you handled the Expo last year?" Tony rolled his eyes. "I told you we were running late." "By two and half hours! I don't care, just go mingle." She nearly pushed Tony away from his families table. Pepper went to Kim. "Sorry about that. Everyone's been asking about him." Kim smiled, sitting with TJ and Quinn on either side of her.

Gage sitting next to Quinn with TJ next to Clint. "It's fine Pepper. Believe me, I understand. Sometimes you need to push him." Pepper nodded with a small amused laugh. "I'm going to find Happy." She was about to walk away when she smiled. "That was easy. He's already hovering over Tony." Kim chuckled. "He is very protective." Pepper chuckled. "Even when he doesn't have to be. He let the "everyone-needing-a-badge-" thing go but he's still as over-protective as ever. That's good, Tony needs over-protective."

After about a half hour of mingling with the Veterans that came to the charity it was time for him to go on stage for a speech. Tony walked up with Happy standing at the left hand stage entrance, watching with so much seriousness it was hard for Tony not to laugh. Happy just wasn't a serious guy, outside of protecting him and his family of corse. Tony smiled, waving to everyone, speaking into the Microphone. "Ah hello. And welcome to the 5th annual Stark Industries Purple Hearts foundation charity Gala. I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. It really means a lot-"Suddenly there was a huge blast on stage, a small fire starting in the curtains with other small blasts following around the Gala. Tony barely had time to react when one of the lamp bars from above fell, hitting him to the ground, unconscious.

Clint and Gage quickly held Quinn and TJ, trying to keep Kim hidden. Kim looked around in fear and worry. Swallowing when she saw Tony laying unconscious on stage. "He's knocked out! Clint! Gage, Tony he needs-" Clint turned to her, still holding TJ. Putting an arm around her. "You need us more right now. Com'on, lets get you to the car." TJ and Quinn were terrified, looking around as fires started igniting the purple curtains that decorated the walls of the room. Quinn cried, seeing everything around her. All the people that are now hurt then she saw her daddy on stage. "Daddy! Daddy's hurt!" Gage kissed her head, holding her tightly. "I know sweetie." Suddenly Gage saw movement, quick movement. He started to get his pistol when he felt a tazer hit his leg. He couldn't help the spasms, causing him to fall.

He saw Clint get the same, falling to the ground with TJ but with TJ's training he was able to jump from Clint's arms safely landing properly without injury. Quinn fell ungracefully with Gage, crying out when she hit her wrist. Suddenly two thugs came to them, kicking them over to face him. Quinn was shaking, watching. TJ growled as the other thug went for his mom. Kim yelped as one grabbed her hair with a smirk. "Think the boss would want her?" The other thug scoffed. "Please, what would he want with Stark's whore? The children are what we need. Get them." TJ started to attack the one holding his mom. "Let go of her!" The guy was much larger and even thoough TJ had some very good hits in it barely stunned him. Kim cried, seeing TJ attacking him. "TJ no!" She was suddenly thrown , falling over the table, knocking it over with her, the glasses falling around her, breaking.

The thug picked up TJ, laughing when TJ was nothing but flailing. "Little pipsqueak, you can't do nothing." He spoke to the other thug. "Get the girl." Quinn was trying to hug and hide into Gage's head and shoulders, crying when she was suddenly taken away. "No! Gage! Mommy!" Gage and Clint could do nothing but watch as the effects of the tazer worked it's way through. Kim watched in horror. "No! No! Quinn! TJ!" She cried. "Oh God.. My babies..." She sensed that the bad guys got what they wanted, making it safe to look for Pepper and help Tony. She saw Happy on stage, helping Tony, or trying to. She knelled down to Clint. "Oh God, are you alright?" He swallowed hard, looking pained. "Y-yeah...dammit...damn thing paralyzed me. Just now getting movement. Check on Gage..." She nodded, running her hand through his hair worriedly before moving to Gage. She inspected him, nearly crying when his eyes were closed. Unconscious. "Oh God...He's knocked out...what do I do Clint?" by now Clint was able to lean up, putting weight on his elbows. "Nothing. He'll come to. That was a strangely strong tazer. Normally I can fight against them, him to. This one, someone modded it or something..Damn..." He groaned in pain.

Tony was just starting to come around, hearing Happy's muffled voice. "Tony! Tony wake up!" Tony groaned, his head was pounding and he was feeling nauseated. He knew he had a concussion. "What?..." Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh God...The kids, Kim..are they ok?" He started to get up but nearly fell, his head woozy. Happy caught him, helping him up. "I don't know but you need to calm down. Your no good to them unconsciousness."

Tony nodded,looking up at him worriedly. "Get me to them then go find pepper." Happy nodded, helping him walk to the table they were at. Tony swallowed, seeing the table flipped over glass broken and his guards on the ground. "Oh God..." He could only think the worst. Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug by Kim. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Angel..you're ok...the kids..where are they? Are they ok?" Kim swallowed and he his heart dropped and froze. "They have them..." She bit her lip to keep from crying, nodding yes. He swallowed, his brain already formulating a plan. "Lets get home."

In the windowless van the bad guys of the week were using, TJ struggled, kicking and fighting the one holding him. He growled. "Let us go! Take us back!" The man holding him was getting annoyed. "Get something to shut him up and keep him still." The other man rolled his eyes, getting out hand cuffs and duct tape. "God, you can barely handle a four year old. Why did we bring you?" TJ struggled as they cuffed his wrists, duct taping his mouth before holding his face roughly. "Now behave unless you want to be thrown out of this van." TJ growled through the tape which brought him a slap to the face. Quinn cried, watching. "Stop it! Don't hurt my brother!" The man who was standing in the van, who duct taped TJ's mouth looked over to Quinn, kneeling down to her. "Aww the the little princess scared?" She swallowed. Now silent. The man smirked. "That's more like it. Silence because your not good for anything else. I bet when your older you'll be just like your father. A little whore." She cried. "Please, take us back home." The man chuckled. "Sorry, I don't call the shots. I just have fun." With that he kicked her stomach and head, making her cry out in pain.

Happy rushed them home. Pepper staying behind to do damage control and make sure everyone got any help they needed. Happy parked quickly inside the tower as paparazzi was already flooding the tower. Tony got out quickly, Happy getting out. Tony helped Kim out. "Sorry angel, I gotta go to the lab and track them." She swallowed tears. "Do what you have to do. Just find our babies." Tony nodded, kissing her quickly before rushing off. Happy following in worry for his bosses concussion. Clint and Gage were on either side of Kim. Clint spoke. "Con'on, lets go to the living room. Tony will find them." She nodded numbly, letting them help her upstairs.

Before she could sit on the sofa her cell in her purse rang. She picked it up automatically "Hello?" "Ahh Mrs. Stark. It is lovely to hear your voice." She paled, nearly wobbling from the shock. "Who is this?" Clint and Gage were right next to her. The voice spoke. It was smooth and full of business like charisma but the malice kept it from anything but soothing. "Well right now I'm the bad guy that has your precious children." She sat on the couch slowly, tears falling. "Please, don't hurt them." "Oh I won't. Not yet at least. You see, they're what you call, leverage. If I don't get what I want then...well..." He railed off but Kim got the point loud and clear. "What do you want? Money? Power? We'll give it to you just give them back." He chuckled on the other end. "Oh it is not that simple Mrs. Stark. You see, it's what your dear husband has that I want."

Kim closed her eyes, already having a good idea. "And what might that be?" "Why his suits." She cried. He would never give his suits up. She was silent, not knowing what to say to it, tears continuing to fall. She heard rushed footsteps as Tony ran into the room, looking terrified. "It's him isn't it?" JARVIS had alerted him. Suddenly the voice on the phone chuckled lowly. "I'll be in touch." He hung up. Kim swallowed, looking up at Tony with teary eyes. "He said he would be in touch." Tony swallowed, looking at her phone. "I couldn't get a location on them. Wherever they are he's blocking it." He sat next to Kim, wrapping his arms around her, letting his own silent tears fall into her hair as she cried into his shoulder. There children were taken to God knows where getting God knows what done to them and he can't do a thing.

Somewhere in an abandoned building the bad guy by the name of John hung up his phone with a smirk. He turned to the two Stark children on the couch. The only light in the room from an old lamp. "Your mommies really worried." TJ glared, mumbling something covered by the tape. His hands bound by handcuffs. John walked over, ripping the tape off TJ's mouth. "Anything to say?" TJ glared. "Daddy and Clint and Gage,They're gonna kill you." John chuckled lowly, kneeling down to them. "Oh I'm sure they'll try but you should start worrying about yourselves." Quinns hands were tied, her lip trembling, her wrist bruised horribly and her nose and lip bleeding. John looked over to Quinn who whimpered in fear. TJ growled. "Leave my sister alone! don't touch her!" John smirked over. "Or what? You'll throw a tantrum?" TJ glared, growling. "No." He quickly kicked his leg, hard. John yelped in pain before slapping him hard across his face. "Little brat!" Quinn cried out. "Stop! Don't hurt my brother!" She sobbed. The slap forced TJ to fall on his side with a grunt. He smirked, hiding his fear, looking up at Quinn. "It's ok Quinn.." John growled, getting duct tape, going to TJ, quickly taping his legs together. "Now that takes care of that." He added duct tape on TJ's mouth, adding a bit on Quinns mouth for good measure. He smirked. "There. Perfectly behaved." He chuckled lowly, walking away. He had another call to make.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony sat next to Kim. Staring at the cell phone in her hand. Actually he was pretty sure they all were. Everyone was sitting around the living room, waiting, anxiously for the next call. Tony looked up, looking at Gage and Clint. They were just as broken up about this as they were. He knew they were eating themselves twice there size in guilt. He spoke, his voice raspy from the will of controlling it, least it crack. "It's not your fault." Clint spoke first, half glaring at Tony. "who are you talking to?" Tony let out a shaky breath. "Both of you. I can see you both eating yourselves in guilt. It's not gonna get you anywhere and it's certainly not gonna save them." Kim swallowed the lump n her throat, speaking, wiping a few tears away. "You said it yourself Clint. Those tazers wernt normal. They were modded. These people knew what they were doing." Clint shook his head. "Still.." Tony snapped. "No..no _stills_  or _What ifs_  or _Buts._ This wasn't your fault. Now some bad guy has my children for God knows what ransom and he isn't gonna get it. But we are getting them."

Clint seemed to let that sink in, looking away with a glare, wiping at his eye furiously before a tear could fall. Suddenly the cell phone rang, causing Kim to jump and small whimper to escape her. Tony quickly picked it up, answering. "Give them back." His voice was low and seething. Gage and Clint and Happy watched helplessly. Tony decided to put it on speaker phone, so they could listen in. Kim swallowed, hearing that voice. "Oh it was a nice try but I'm afraid asking nicely just won't do. Your suits. I want them." "No." John on the other end smirked. "You might regret that answer." He had quinns wrist in his hand, twisting it, Quinn crying out in pain. Tony snapped quickly. "Stop! Just stop!" Gage and Clint were standing, glaring and growling at the phone. The voice laughed. "Oh is she the favorite? Naughty, parents shouldn't chose favorites." He grabbed Quinns sprained wrist, twisting it again. She cried out, nearly screaming in pain, sobbing. Tony cried out. "Ok!" He paused, his voice cracking as he continued. "Ok. You can have the suits you son of bitch just let them go!" John smiled. "Good boy. I'll lift the block off of them and then...well. You come find us." The next sound was that of the dial tone before Tony thew the phone against the wall in a huff of anger and hopelessness. Clint spoke first with a glare. "Where are they?" Tony glared before turning around sharply. "I'l know soon." Kim had a hand to her mouth, trying in vain to control the sobs escaping her. Clint moved to sit next to her, wrapping her in his arms. She melted into him, crying into his chest.

Tony had rushed to the lab, typing furiously. Suddenly the computer showed two red dots in an old mansion outside of town. "JARVIS, send this to all the GPS systems in the tower, suits, phones, Cars." "Yes sir." Tony quickly ran back upstairs to the living room, catching his breath. "I got them. Soon as you two are ready we'll go." Clint kissed kims head before standing, Gage following upstairs. Tony went to Kim, holding her. "God, I'm so sorry about all this." Kim shook her head. "It's not your fault. Now go. Happy will keep me safe." Happy was standing across from them. "I got this boss. You go get your children back." Tony nodded, kissing Kim quickly before going down to the lab, getting in one of the suits. "JAY, are Gage and Clint ready?" "Yes sir, they are on their way to the garage." The faceplate came down. "Then lets fly." Tony took off out of the tower, now seeing the Hummer below belonged to Clint and Gage. He spoke. "You guys read me?" "Loud and clear." Gage spoke. "Good. I'll fly above, keep cover." "Got it." "Now. Lets go get these bastards" Tony spoke, seething into the comm.

They arrived at the old mansion. It was abandoned, far as he knew. Clint parked the hummer quickly, getting out. He spoke into his comm. "Were going in on foot." Tony spoke, hovering above them. "Got it. I'll keep cover out here, surprise them." "Got it." Clint got his bow out, snapping it open before putting an arrow in, moving into the dark mansion, melting into the darkness. Gage had his sword ready, going in the opposite direction as Clint. Clint saw a guard, taking him out quickly. Gage found one as well, nearly taking his head off as he slit his throat. Gage spoke in his comm. "Tony, see anymore guards?" Tony hovered around each window, looking in. "No. I don't. But I found Quinn and TJ. He's holding a gun to Quinns head."

Clint started to walk carefully down a hall. "What room?" Tony did a quick scan of the house. "Third floor, fourth room on the right. In the middle on a couch. There taped up. Go in careful, there's few guard in there with him." Gage growled into the com. "Yes sir." He put his sword away and got his pistol, following Clint carefully.

The guards around the door were taken out easily, there wasn't any in the room with him. They went in quiet. John smirked, the gun held to Quinns head. She whimpered through the tape on her mouth. "Oh Boys,Please come out. I asked for Iron Man. Not his guard dogs." Clint had his gun aimed for his head. "Not dogs. Were family." Gage glared, his pistol also pointed at John. "And we've come for ours." John chuckled lowly. "I advise you to put the guns away or..." He pulled the hammer back on the gun, clicking it in place. Clint and Gage both shared worried glances before holstering their weapons. John chucked. "Oh Iron man...won't you come out and play? Or do you simply not care?" Gage growled. "Oh he cares." Clint glared. "And when he comes, you're dead." Suddenly there were repulsers blasts thruough the window as Tony flew in, landing in front of John and his tied up kids. He stood. "You got me. Now let them go." John smirked. "Not until you give me that suit. Or..'" He pressed the pistol hard into Quinns head, making her whimper in pain and fear. Tony snapped. "Alright! You can have it. Just don't kill them." John smirked. "That's a good boy." Tony had the suit open front ways, Clint and Gage watching in worry as Tony stood up. "Here, you have my damn suit now let them go." John chucked. "You know something about villains? They lie." He was just about to pull the trigger when Gage shot his gun at him quickly, making him stop.

John quickly turned his gun on Gage with a glare. "Try and stop me and I won't hesitate to kill this brat." Tony saw this opportunity, jumping for John, tackling him to the ground. In the struggle he was able to yell out to Clint and Gage. "Get them! Get Quinn and TJ!" Clint Quickly went to TJ, picking him up easily, taking him to the far side of the room. Gage quickly got Quinn, following Clint. Clint got the tape off of TJ before hugging him tightly. "Oh Thank God, you're alright." Gage got the tape off of Quinn, holding her close and kissing her head. "You're safe."

In the struggle, Tony was keeping John from the gun, strangling him when suddenly the tables were turned when John punched him hard in the jaw, making him fall and john quickly gaining power strangling him. John was a better fighter then Tony. John chuckled lowly. Tony thought he was gonna black out when he heard a gun shot go off. John was forced off of him from the impact. Tony feeling blood drip on him from John. He coughed violently. Clint was next to him, helping him sit up. "You ok?" Tony coughed. "Better now..." John was suddenly laughing, walking toward the iron Man suit, going inside it as it formed around him, "Oh yes. I will be unstoppable." He walked a few inches in front of tony with the suit. Tony glared up as he raised a repulsers "Good Bye, Tony Stark." There was a few moments then. Nothing. John tried again.

"What? What is this? Why won't it work?" Tony smirked weakly. "You're a fucking idiot for thinking I would hand you over one of the most powerful weapons on earth. They're encoded to only work for certain people. Me and one other awesome person in the air force. JARVIS, blow the Mark 35 armor." "Yes sir." The voice said in Johns ear. John walked backwards, trying to get it off. "What is this? Stark?!" suddenly the suit blew, Clint Guarding Tony on the ground, his torso over top of him as Gage protected Quinn and TJ.

It was a few moments later they could all breath a sigh of relief. Clint let tony sit up. "You know you could have warned us." Tony smirked weakly. "I was hoping it wouldn't get to that. Gage. Get them to the car." Gage nodded, holding them both carefully as they walked out of the room. Clint started to help Tony up when Tony winced, nearly falling. "Ahh damn...I messed up my knee something awful." Clint helped him stand. "Here, lean on me." Tony did that, his arm around his broad shoulders. "Thanks." Tony sighed. "You could have had him finish me. She would have been yours."

Clint tensed as he helped him walk. "I'm not like that. You know it. She loves you, I would never take that away form her." Tony smiled weakly. "Thanks." Clint smirked. "For what? Saving your ass again?" Tony smirked weakly. "Shut it." Clint smirked. "Admit it. You like me." Tony swore he felt his heart stop. Clint continued. "I'm a challenge." Tony rolled his eyes, hoping to play this off. "Yeah. Keep dreaming that." "So you don't like me then?" Tony sighed. "Well. I do. As a friend." Tony knew that was a lie. He's had a little crush on the archer since he's met him. Clint smiled weakly. "Friend? Thats new."

Clint got him outside, getting him to the car quickly, helping him sit. TJ was the first to speak. Tears in his eyes. "Daddy...I tried to protect her..." Tony hugged him close, kissing his head. "I know you did." TJ looked up at Clint, lip trembling. "I promise, I did.." Clint ruffled his hair. "I know little man. I know." Tony sat in the middle, holding Quinn close too. He felt wet spots on both of them. Blood. But not from any wound. It was blood. Johns blood. They were all covered in it to a certain extent. He swallowed thickly. "Lets go home."

Clint drove quickly back to the tower. He and Gage keeping watch. Tony was holding both of his children protectively, silently tears never seeming to stop. Quinn was silent, curled into her father. Gage saw this and worried. She was never quiet. Tony spoke. "Someone let Kim and Happy know where on our way home with the kids." Gage got his phone out. "On it."

It felt like years before they finally parked in the garage. Kim and Happy waiting, looking worried. Tony opened the door. Quinn crawling out carefully first before crying out in pain. Gage was there in a second, helping her. He wanted to kill that man ten times over for hurting his little princess. Her wrist severely sprained but at least it was something they could handle without needing a hospital. He gently placed her on the ground where she ran to Kim. "Mommy!" Kim swallowed her tears, kneeling and embracing Quinn as she ran into her arms crying. TJ second to run to Kim. Her arms wrapping around them both as she cried into there hair. "He hurt us mommy..." Quinn cried into her mothers neck. Kim swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry baby.." TJ was trying hard not to break down like his sister, little tears still escaping. "I tried to protect her mommy, I really did. I'm sorry I failed." Kim frowned. "Oh sweetie, you didn't fail at all.."

Clint was helping Tony out of the car when he noticed Kim stand, looking woozy. "Happy..." he signaled to her. Happy got the hint, putting is arms around her gently. "Mam, are you ok?" She swallowed. "Y-yeah. Just...so much has happened. I'll be fin-" She fainted in his arms. Quinn and TJ looking worriedly. "Mommy!" Gage went to them as Tony spoke. "Happy, get her upstairs, please. Gage, please, take care of the kids. I know Quinn has a pretty bad wrist right now." Gage nodded. Happy picked Kim up like a bride, taking her upstairs. Gage picked up Quinn, holding TJ's hand, leading them out of the garage and to the lab. Clint was left alone with Tony. He looked over. "So can you hobble or carry?" Tony smirked weakly. "I can hobble.." Tony started to walk from leaning against the car and nearly fell as his knee gave out before the pain hit him with a wince. "Ahh no..carry.."

Clint walked over and Tony couldn't take his eyes off of him. "You ready?" He was still in his tux with the exception of holsters and knives in there holsters. The tux was torn and bloodied and he looked every the fearsome warrior and protector the Elders placed upon him. To keep form getting too turned on from the sight, Tony had to lean on his bad knee to distract himself. Clint spoke up again. "Tony?" Tony felt his arms already coming around him. He let out a breath "Uh yeah. Yeah, ready." Clint quickly picked him up, carrying him like a bride. Tony smiled weakly, not expecting that.

Clint was inwardly cursing himself. He felt himself reacting to having Tony so close. He pressed the button for the elevator. Tony spoke with a small smirk. "And no flowers. Shame." Clint blushed, trying to ignore it. "Shut it." Tony smirked. "Make me." Clint bit his lip as the elevator opened up. "Tony..."He gave a warning tone, hating the small moan escaping. Damn, he never wanted to kiss him so badly. Tony felt the tenseness in Clint's shoulders. Swallowing, looking away. "Sorry..just couldn't help myself." Clint nodded, not saying anything more, keeping his eyes to the closing door. "Push the button." Tony did as he was told, hitting the button easily.

He got to their bedroom where Kim was now awake. She smiled, watching Clint carry Tony. "oh My...you two look good together.." Clint smirked weakly, placing Tony on the bed. "Don't you start." He moved enough to hide his now hard member. Having Tony that close. He felt the urge to just pin him to the bed now and totally ravage him. He had to shake the thoughts from his head. Tony groaned as he layed on the bed. "Hey angel.." He smiled weakly. Kim smiled weakly before falling asleep again. Clint sighed. "Do you want me to call to fix your knee?" Tony looked like he was thinking. "No. It's late. I'll go to the hospital in the morning." Clint sighed. "If you wait your knee could be severely damaged and unrepairable.. I can take you to a doctor but it needs to be fixed tonight. "

Tony swallowed, leaning on his elbows. "Do you or Gage know how to fix a dislocated knee? I'm pretty sure it's partly out." Clint smirked. "Oh I get to cause you pain? I think I like this idea." Tony felt his breath getting heavier, the world feeling like it was collapsing on him. He struggled to calm himself. "Look I..I...I just want it fixed." Clint moved closer, hands up. "Tony, calm down. I was just kidding. Breath..." Tony let out a shaky breath. The stress of the day catching up with him.

Tony let out a steady breath. "I know..just do what you have to." Clint saw Tony was still on the verge of an anxiety attack. Clint knelled down, gently forcing Tony's face to face him. "Hey..look at me.." Tony opened his eyes and his breath was taken away. Clint's eyes were so blue. He was speechless. How had he never noticed how blue they were before? Clint spoke. "Tony? Do you trust me?" Tony was brought out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I trust you." Clint nodded, standing. "First, I'm gonna need you to take your pants off." Tony smirked weakly, sitting up, starting to take them off. "Never thought you'd ask. Still waiting on those flowers." Clint looked away, focusing on anything but Tony half naked in his black silk boxers.. He already wanted to kiss him. This was just more temptation in his unfair life. "Keep waiting." He saw Tony was having trouble getting them below the knees. He knelled down, helping him. "Here..I got this." Tony smiled weakly. "Thanks.." Clint got his pants and shoes off. He finally saw the knee and it was bruised and he could see that the disk was out of place.

Clint sighed. "I'm not gonna lie. This is gonna hurt. A lot." Tony let out a shaky breath. "Just do what you have to. I've been through worse." He swallowed thickly. Clint sighed. "I know you have but this is gonna hurt like hell. You might even pass out." Tony closed his eyes tightly, hands going into his hair. "Did anyone ever tell you you have horrible bedside manners?" Clint looked over at Kim who had fallen asleep. "Want me to place her in my room?" Tony who was focusing on controlling his breathing. The situation bringing back flashes of Afghanistan. "Y-yeah. I don't want her to hear."  _I don't want her to hear my screaming._ Tony shivered in fear at the thought. Clint nodded, standing and going to Kim, picking her up gently, taking her to his room across the hall.

This left Tony alone with his thoughts a moment. He was shaking, hands gripping his hair and his breathing continued to get heavier. The walls were closing, his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. He felt tears starting and his fathers disapproving voice in his head. He started to let out a whimper when hands came around his face again, bringing his hands away from his hair. Tony opened his eyes, swallowing, seeing those blue eyes again. Clint spoke softly. "Calm down. Breath. It's gonna be fine." Tony swallowed, gripping his hands that held his face. "Just...just do what you have to." Clint nodded, moving to straddle his leg, hands on either side of his knee.

He quickly found the problem. He spoke. "JARVIS, soundproof." Tony heard the soft click of the soundproof go down. He swallowed, smiling weakly. "I guess now I know what it was like when Kim had the kids." Clint smiled weakly to him before going serious. "Sounds about right." Tony closed his eyes, gripping the sheets. "Just do it." Clint sighed, hands on either side of his knees. He tried to think of something to say that could possibly take Tony's mind off of the knee and the in-pending pain. "Just think of me fucking you." He quickly pushed the knee back in place.

Tony very nearly screamed in pain, gripping the sheets in a white knuckle grip. The pain brought back a quick flashback.  _Them cutting into him, the reactor being put...forced into his chest. It was cold. So damn cold._  He wasn't aware of the sob that escaped him. Not until Clint quickly grabbed his hand, bringing him into his strong chest, wrapping his arms around him. Then Tony cried into his chest. His arms going around him. Clint spoke softly. "I'm sorry. Shh... the kids are fine. Everyone is safe." Tony started to settle, sniffling, wiping his tears away, still staying in Clint arms. He felt so small in his arms. Clints strong arms had him wrapped up protectively. He felt small an yet he didn't want to move. "God..I'm sorry...For..this." indicating himself. His voice still wavering.

Clint sighed softly. "It's fine. That hurts like a bitch." Tony shook his head, tears still coming. "No..it wasn't that. It just triggered it. I...I couldn't protect my kids. H-he nearly killed them." His voice cracked. Clint held him tighter. "You saved them. Thats what counts. That guy took us all off guard. He knew what he was doing." Tony sucked in a breath. "Thanks. For saving my life. Again." Clint smirked. "Well I'm not gonna let you die, no matter how many times you throw yourself into a suicide mission." "Why not?" Tony asked and Clint could sense he was genuinely asking. But he also knew this was more then just letting Clint have Kim. No, this was the self-loathing and hatred Tony hid so well coming out. Clint raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean why not? Excuse me for saving your ass."

Tony sighed. "I mean, why won't you let me die. You would have kim. You may have gotten better at controlling how you act around her but I know you still care for her as much as I do. And as long as she had someone, namely you to help her through my death, she'd be fine. She'd be over me quickly so why don't you let me die? I mean I know you hate me, you want me gone, somehow so you can be close to her..." Tony's voice got thicker with each word until his voice cracked and tears were welling up. He was rambling and Clint knew this. He knew it was a nervous tick. A signal his anxiety was starting. Clint was in a panic, internally. How does Kim get the broken genius to calm the fuck down? He panicked when he felt Tony's breathing get faster and heavier. He suddenly turned his head, kissing him,crashing his lips to his.

To say Tony was in shock was an understatement. He froze as Clint pressed his lips to his. But Clint didn't stop,couldn't stop, losing himself to his pent up emotions,invading Tony's mouth with his tongue which Tony happily opened his mouth to. Clint moaned into the kiss, deepening it, bringing Tony closer to his own body before starting to move his mouth down his neck, suckling with such pressure it was sure to leave a mark. Tony closed his eyes, moaning, gripping the archers arms and shoulders. With a moan of his own, Clint pinned him to the bed, hands roaming all over Tony's lean body as he straddled him, crashing his lips to his as he started grinding against him. Tony moaned into the kiss, meeting Clint's hips with his own grinding. it wasn't long until they both came. Clint feeling the sticky cum starting to soak thru his pants and Tony's own cum leaking as he stayed, catching his breath.

It wasn't until they both came down from the high that they realized what happened. Clint looked down at Tony whose eyes were wide with vulnerability and shock. Clint cursed himself, getting off of Tony, sitting up next to him going deep in thought. He had better control than that dammit. Tony was the first to speak. "What?...what just happened?" Clint ran his hands over his face. Keeping his voice steady and cold."Nothing. Nothing happened." He looked back at Tony, making sure he got the point. He cursed himself again for that heart broken look Tony had. Damn puppy eyes. Then that mask went up, Tony's face going like stone. "Got it. Not the first one night stand." Clint's hands balled into fists as he stood. "I'll get your wife. Clean yourself up." He swiftly walked out the door then having to lean against the wall. The guilt was eating away at him. He thought he loved Kim and only her then Tony had to be his perfect self with those perfect eyes and damn perfect mind. Clint fought the urge to run back in and comfort him. No. he couldn't get attached. He couldn't ruin the stark family anymore than he has. Tony belongs with Kim. And that was it.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Kim was in bed with him, he snuggled up to her, holding her close. The guilt now settling in as to what he did. He felt like he couldn't help himself. It just...happened. He ignored the tears going down his face and the urge to find an alcoholic bottle. He needed something. He was craving for release. Release from the heartbreak, guilt, failure. He bit his lip to keep from crying, hiding his face in Kims neck as she slept. He wasn't enough. He wasn't enough for Kim, He wasn't enough for his kids and he certainly wasn't enough for the famous Hawkeye.

Kim woke in the morning groggily, feeling a soft weight on her. She looked over with a soft smile. He was asleep and she was glad. He never seemed to never get enough. Staying up late in the lab or nightmares plaguing the moments he wants to sleep. She turned over in his arms, kissing his head, bringing her arms around him. He was still in his tux, blood covering parts of it, droplets dried on his face. She kissed his head before getting up gently, going to there in room restroom, getting a wash cloth, wet and going back to Tony who was still peacefully asleep. She started to unbutton the rest of his shirt, taking his tie off and placing it on the bedside desk, starting to wipe some of the blood off of his face.

It was moments later he started to wake, turning enough to look at Kim. He felt his eyes water and guilt still fresh from the night hitting him like a wave. "Angel?" She smiled softly. "Yes. You're safe. Everyone is safe." He suddenly sat up, hugging her to him quickly, hiding his face in her neck. Tears falling. "Oh God...I love you. I love you so much..." She smiled, hugging him tightly, comforting him any way she could. "Shh..I know. I love you to." His body started to tremble, silently crying into her neck and hair. He only thought now was how was he going to face Clint?

After Kim calmed him down she left to go make breakfast, promising to send Clint up. Kim helped him dress in simple sweats and a tee shirt but now he was going to need Clint to help him. He was going to have to face him. He was sitting up in bed, trying to think of a way to go about it. He didn't get too much time as the door opened, reveling Clint. Tony couldn't read his face. He was stone and cold and put his emotions behind him. Tony wished he had that sort of power. Then maybe last night wouldn't have happened. Clint sighed, going in front of him. "Ready? Kim cooked breakfast." Tony nodded. "Uh yeah. Yeah, ready." Clint leaned down, putting his arm around him, helping him stand. Tony limped out of the room with his help.

They were half way down the hall when the words just started spilling out of Tony's mouth. "Look, I'm sorry-" "Shut it Stark." Tony couldn't help but feel the sting of hurt from the cold, sharp tone. He knew why but it didn't make him hurt any less. "What? I can't apologize? I'm sorry it went that far. Or went at all. Should have just slapped me or woken Kim up or hundreds of other scenarios that didn't invole-" Suddenly Clint had him pinned to the wall by his shoulders. He had to swallow down a bit of fear. Clint looked pissed and ready to lash out. For once, Tony remained silent. Clint spoke lowly. "Shut up. For one goddamn moment in your life just shut the fuck up" Clint paused, growling. "Nothing happened last night. I fixed your knee and that was it. Ok? You are nothing to me and your right. I should have let him finish you off." Tony had to swallow the tears down, knowing he was going to face his family. The words Clint was spewing wasn't unfamiliar to Tony,no, He was very familiar with them from Howard. He swore for a second Clint sounded exactly like his father. That was just salt on the wound. Clint growled, letting go of him, forcing himself to stand on his good leg. "Get yourself downstairs." He started stomping back to his room leaving Tony alone in the hall with a bad knee and broken heart.

Kim was just putting plates on the table when Tony made it down alone. Limping and using the wall for support. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Wheres Clint? He was supposed to be helping you." Tony shrugged. "He was taking too long to show. Wasn't gonna sit up there all day waiting." He smirked weakly, sitting down with a small thud. His bum knee making him off balance. He noticed it was just him and Kim. He frowned softly. "Where is everyone?" Kim sighed then smiled weakly as Gage came in behind Tony with Quinn and TJ. "Right here." Tony looked to Quinn and TJ. He frowned softly. They looked worn and scared and hurt and he felt so helpless. Quinn had a small splint on her wrist and a bruise on her face. TJ only with a few bruises. "How are they doing?" Gage sighed, picking up Quinn who clung to him. "This one can't be away from me for more then two minutes without freaking out and the other is eating himself in guilt." Tony nodded before sighing.. "Great. Guess we should start with breakfast." TJ spoke up, sounding small. "Can I go train?" Tony looked at him. "After breakfast. Every great warrior needs breakfast." TJ pouted. "yes sir." He went to his seat, sitting at the table as Kim brought his plate over, kissing his head.

Kim walked over to Gage who was holding Quinn, brushing some of her hair back. "Sweetie, are you hungry?" She shook her head, looking about ready to burst into tears. Gage sighed, holding her closer. "She didn't sleep a wink. Shes over-tired." Kim frowned softly. "Why don't you two watch some cartoons then?" Gage got the hint. Cartoons always seemed to put her to sleep. He made his way into the adjoining living room, sitting with Quinn in his lap. TJ was eating, slowly. Clint then came in the room, making Tony's heart beat faster and a lump form in his throat. He took a quickly gulp of coffee, wishing it was whiskey. Kim smiled weakly. "There you are. Why didn't you help Tony down?" Clint put on a weak smile. "Uh just had to run to the bathroom first. Can't help it if he gets inpatient." Tony was happy when he took the far end of the table, near TJ. Kim smiled, bringing him a plate of food.

Tony had managed to make it to the living room on his own, sitting next to Gage who was now holding a sleeping Quinn. Tony smiled weakly. "Least shes asleep." Gage smiled, holding her tighter to himself. "Yeah. She needs it." Tony gave him a look, seeing some of the dried blood still on him. "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll watch her." Gage nodded, gently handing her over. Tony held her close against himself as Gage stood. "I promise, I won't be long." Tony smiled weakly. "Take your time. You need it." Gage nodded, walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

It wasn't five minutes later that Quinn started to wake, eyes opening. She whimpered, seeing she was in her fathers arms, not Gage. Tony held her, feeling her start to shake with anxiety. "shh..it's ok...your safe." He hated how terrified she looked, like something or someone would jump out of the shadows and hurt her. About 10 minutes later Gage came back in the living room, looking a lot better without the dried blood on him. Quinn quickly crawled off Tony's lap, running to Gage. Gage frowned softly, picking her up as she clung to him, crying into his neck. "You were gone so long!" Gage kissed her head, holding her close. "shh I was only gone for a shower. I'm sorry princess." As much as he loved the little princess, he worried about this new separation anxiety but understood it. Gage went in the living room, holding her close, sitting back down by Tony as she started to fall back to sleep in Gage's arms. "Sorry about that. I didn't know she would react so strongly. I'm worried though." Tony nodded. "I am too. But I get it. The separation anxiety. She feels safest with you. She thinks the moment you're away form her someone is gonna come out of nowhere and hurt her. So she stays with you." Gage sighed. "How's TJ doing now that he's eaten?" "Better but now he's in the training room. Damn. Four years old he's already eating himself in guilt." Tony shook his head. He hated this. He wished more then anything his children could have a normal life. They shouldn't have to know this kind of pain so young.

TJ was punching the punching bag with all his might. A scowl deep on his face. He let his sister get hurt. He couldn't protect her. He was hating himself. He growled as a strong punch made a seam rip. Clint was watching from the entry way with a frown. He knew the feelings well. When he heard the growl mix with a whimper was when he stepped in. "TJ. At ease." TJ stopped, wiping his eyes, standing straight looking up at Clint. "Sir?" Clint frowned softly, kneeling to him. "Stop this. You did all you could. It's not your fault she got hurt." TJ whimpered. "Yes it is. I should have protected her better." Clint sighed. "You were tied up. You did all you could. Com'on, why don't you go spend some time with us upstairs?" TJ nodded, wiping tears away. Clint stood, holding his hand out to him. TJ took it, letting Clint lead.

Tony was still in the living room when Kim walked in with his cell phone. "Tony, it's pepper and she doesn't sound too happy." Tony smiled weakly, reaching for the phone. "How may I be of service?" "Cut the crap Tony, you realize how much trouble Stark Industries is in because this kind of stuff keeps happening?" "None?" He swore he heard her roll her eyes. "A lot, Tony and they're demanding a press conference about last night. I know it's a bit soon but I can't postpone them. And you owe a lot of veterans a personalized hospital visit." Tony groaned. "Fine. Set it up. We'll be there." He heard pepper hang up before he threw the phone on the couch. "They want a press conference." Kim and Gage both frowned. "So soon?" "Yeah because apparently they don't believe in recovery time." He saw Clint come in holding TJ's hand. Tony frowned seeing the tears going down his sons face. "Hey little man, com'ere.." Clint let TJ go who started to walk to his father. His lip trembling. "I'm sorry...I couldn't protect her." Tony reached, picking him up easily, holding him. "shh it's ok son. You did all you could. If it wasn't for you she may have gotten worse so I think you did a pretty good job." "Really?" Tony smiled, kissing his head. "Really."

The limo stopped in front of the building that was holding the press conference. Tony let out a heavy sigh, getting his anxiety under control. He didn't want to think of what happened last night let alone talk about it in front of the world but he had no choice in the matter. He felt a hand over his he looked over, seeing Kim with a weak smile. He knew she was thinking the same. He looked at Gage and Clint who had TJ and Quinn. Tony sighed as Happy opened the door. "Lets go." He got out, using a crutch, waving at the flashing cameras, putting on a smile as he helped Kim out of the car. She waved but stayed close to his side, making sure he didn't fall. Gage and TJ were next out of the limo, Quinn still clinging to Gage and TJ waving, copying his dad.

Once inside, pepper ran to him, hugging Tony. "Sorry if I seemed insensitive over the phone. I'm just stressed-" "Pepper your always stressed. It's your natural state." Pepper gave him a look. "Are you all alright from last night?" Tony sighed. "About as can be expected." Pepper nodded. "You guys better get up there then." They wanted the bodyguards as well since they were a part of it. Pepper continued. "Me and happy and Kim can watch the kids" Tony nodded. "Thanks pep." He made his way to the table with little difficulty with the crutch. He sat in the middle, his crutches leaning against the table. Clint sat on one side, making his heart beat a little faster as he felt his knee rubbed up against him. Gage sat on the other side. Tony let out a breath, speaking into the microphone. "We'll be taking questions now. Please let us know who the question is for." There was few camera flashes as the press conference started. One reporter raised her hand. Tony pointed to her. "You." She stood. "Agent Barton, how was it these kidnappers were so easily able to get the children? Are they not under your and protection." Clint let out a breath."They used the bombs first as a distraction then me and my partner got ambushed with modded weapons. Weapons we wernt used to. I was temporarily paralyzed and he was knocked out."

Th reporter continued with a small smirk. "But were you not with the children when the bombs went off?" Clint glared. "Yes, I was with the family but we got ambushed." Tony could see Clint's temper raising. He took a chance, reaching under the table to rub his hand. "Hey, calm down." Clint took a deep breath, letting Tony rub the top of his hand. He hated how nice it felt. Another reporter, a small man raised his hand. Tony pointed to him as he stood. "This is for Once you became aware they were taken, what did you do? What were you thinking?" Tony sighed. He didn't like thinking back to that. "I was knocked out by a beam the bombs dismantled. Once I came to, they were the first thing I thought of. I...I was terrified. My children were taken by God knows who doing God knows what. Once we realized what happened we hauled ass home so we could track them." "Track them?" Tony sighed. "Yes. If you haven't noticed me and my family tend to become targets. Side effect of being a super hero but all of us, even me have trackers inside us. Just a little chip, that way when this sort of thing happens we can find them fast as possible." "Why not rely on the police or swat teams?" Tony gave him a look. "Do you honestly think I'm going to wait around while I have not one but two trained assassins and a gallery of Iron Man suits at my disposal? If I chose to wait around my children could have died." Clint glared to the reporter. "Where there best line of dense. We'd give our lives for them." The reporter nodded, sitting down. Another raised there hand.

Tony pointed. The reporter stood, another guy. "What happened with the crutches?" Tony was sipping his coffee before answering. "This man that took them. He wanted my suits. Thinking I would agree with him with my kids as hostages. He..." He swallowed the forming lump in his throat. "He tied them up and held a gun to my daughters head. We were frozen. One wrong move and he may kill her. Luckily he got distracted enough and I took the opportunity to tackle him. Partially dislocating my knee. Clint here put it back in place and I gotta say.." He smirked weakly, thinking back to the moment he and Clint shared then the cold rejection. He swallowed some tears before continuing."It hurt like a bitch."

In the limo, Tony made a call to Bruce. He wanted him to help with Quinns separation anxiety. He was gonna meet them in the tower. Once they got home, Tony gave Gage instructions to take Quinn to the lab where Bruce was. Quinn seemed happy to see her uncle Bruce. Gage held her hand as he lead her to the lab where Bruce spun around in the chair gently, smiling when he saw Quinn. "Hey princess.." He held out his arms, waiting for a hug. Already knowing the reaction he would get. She looked scared to leave Gage's side. Gage spoke softly. "It's ok. I'm right here. I'm not leaving."Quinn swallowed down her tears, reaching out to Bruce who picked her up on his lap gently, holding her close, kissing her head. "Hey princess.." She hugged him but she kept looking over at Gage, making sure he was still there. Gage knelled down by them with a weak smile. "I'm right here.." Bruce spoke. "How are you feeling?" She swallowed. "Scared. He's gonna come after me and T J and daddy again. He's gonna hurt us." Her voice wobbled as tears fell. Bruce held her protectively. "Do you think we'd let that happen?" she wiped her eyes, starting to cry, hiccuping. Gage reached for a hand, holding her tiny hand in his. "I would give my life to protect you." She whined, a few tears falling. "But then you wouldn't be here." Gage smiled weakly. "I would do everything to stay by your side. But protecting you comes before my own life." Quinn pouted but Bruce felt her relax. "A princess can't be without her knight." Gage smiled, bowing his head, holding her hand. " And my lady's knight shall always be there for her as will the king and Quenn." She sniffled, smiling weakly. "Mommy and daddy?"

Gage smiled. "Yes. Mommy and daddy." Quinns smiled. "And when my suit is done I'll be able to protect you too!" Bruce chuckled. "Seems someone is back to normal. Gage smiled. "Not if I protect you first." Quinn grinned. "My suit's gonna go super sonic! So you'll have to be faster!" Bruce chuckled. Gage chuckled, picking her up off Bruce lap. "I'm pretty fast." "Not faster then mach 5!" Bruce watched them a moment before leaving the lab, going to tell Tony the good news. He knew there was along road of recovery for everyone but they would get thru. They always do.


End file.
